Me and My Cool Girl
by Angel Ruii
Summary: C13 UPDATE! Sakura membenci laki-laki, siapapun itu. Semua karena orang-orang terdekatnya telah tersakiti dan dibuat menderita oleh kaum laki-laki. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dgn seorang playboy tampan yang secara terang-terangan mengejar dirinya? COLLAB!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic Diana Teens Okashii yang numpang publish di akun-ku.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance & Drama

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, super pendek.

Chapter 1

* * *

.

.

"Hajimemashite, Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku." ucap seorang gadis dengan senyum datar. Rambut pink sebahunya bergerak lembut seiring dia membungkukkan badannya.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok namun tetap enak dilihat. Mata _emerald_nya yg berkilau indah, memancarkan intelejensi tinggi yang tak diragukan tetapi juga menunjukkan keindahan yang luar biasa. Wajahnya yang putih mulus bak porselen, sangat cantik dibanding siswi lain di kelasnya. Beberapa siswa melongo dan _blushing_ melihat wujudnya sungguh 'awaaaaaw~'. Sedangkan yang siswi banyak yang tampak iri sekaligus kagum padanya. Benar, Sakura memang sosok yang mengagumkan.

Iruka yang sempat membiarkan mereka terpesona sebentar, menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut. "Cukup anak-anak, kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalannya nanti setelah pelajarannya usai. Haruno-san, silahkan duduk di bangku itu." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk bangku paling depan dan paling pinggir, tepat di sisi jendela yang menghadap ke luar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei." ucap Sakura lalu segera menuju bangkunya.

"Yak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Hyuuga-san, tolong bagikan kertas-kertas ini."

"Hai." Neji -cowok kalem berambut coklat panjang dan bermata pualam jernih- sang ketua kelas maju menghampiri Iruka dan mengambil alih tumpukan kertas tersebut.

"Kertas apa itu, Sensei?" tanya seorang siswa yg mempunyai barisan gigi taring dan berambut keperakan sebahu, Suigetsu.

"Lho, kau masih bertanya? Jelas kertas ulangan, kan?" jawab Iruka santai.

"APPAAAAA!"

Mayoritas penghuni kelas itu tampak memasang wajah panik nan madesu oleh ulangan dadakan ini. Ruangan yang awalnya tenang itu, kini mendadak heboh.

"Sensei, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu, sih?" protes Tenten.

"Eh? Aku belum bilang, ya? Wah, berarti aku lupa.. Gomen ne, tapi ulangan akan tetap dilaksanakan." jawabIruka dengan senyum _innocent_.

Mereka mulai protes lagi (kecuali beberapa orang), tapi Iruka tampak tak acuh dan tetap memasang senyumnya. Jelas dia sengaja. Akhirnya, mereka pun hanya bisa pasrah.

_'Baru masuk sudah ulangan, merepotkan..'_ batin Sakura sambil menghela napas pelan. Tapi wajahnya tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Tentu dia tak perlu khawatir. Materi-materi dari semua mata pelajaran untuk semester ini sudah dikuasainya. Dengan dibekali IQ yang mencapai 180 itu membuatnya mampu menguasainya dalam waktu singkat. Sebenarnya tujuan Sakura untuk masuk ke Konoha Gakuen ini adalah kelas akselerasi, kelas untuk anak-anak dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Dengan adanya kelas akselerasi dia bisa lulus lebih cepat dan kemungkinan mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah lebih tinggi. Akan tetapi, dia harus menjalani satu semester ini terlebih dahulu sebagai syarat untuk masuk ke kelas tersebut. Dia masih harus bersabar.

Tanpa disadarinya,seseorang yg berada di pojok paling belakang di seberang tak lepas memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Angel Ruii

"Hn.. tidak buruk." gumam Sakura sambil mendongak menatap papan pengumuman di hadapannya.

100. Angka itu terpampang jelas di sana, sebuah nilai untuk ulangan matematika dadakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain juga tampak berkerumun di sana. Bermacam-macam ekspresi terpancar dari wajah mereka. Ada yang cemberut, kecewa, kesal, lega, bahagia. Beberapa dari mereka juga memberi selamat pada Sakura,yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dan ucapan terima kasih olehnya.

Sakura pun keluar dari kerumunan tersebut, hendak kembali ke kelas namun langkahnya dihadang oleh seseorang. Sakura lalu mendongak untuk melihat orang yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Matanya kini bertemu langsung dengan mata seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah tampan. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya pada mata _onyx_ yang seolah tak berdasar.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura, datar.

Lelaki tadi tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kau ternyata tidak cukup ramah, Nona Haruno."

Sakura mendengus pelan.

_'Orang aneh..' _

Ya, jika seseorang memberi jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan, maka orang itu adalah orang yang aneh bagi Sakura. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak meladeninya dan mencoba pergi dengan mengambil jalan lain dari sisi lelaki itu. Namun, si mata onyx itu masih menghalanginya. Ke manapun Sakura akan melangkah dia terus menghadangnya, sampai membuat Sakura gerah.

"Ada perlu apa, hah?"

Sakura tak suka mengulang-ulang pertanyaan. Tapi untuk kali ini dia mencoba bersabar.

"Baik, baik, tampaknya kau tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi, ya? Kenalkan, aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, satu kelas denganmu." kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum menawan.

Sakura tetap diam, menunggu cowok bernama Sasuke itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Uchiha. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan klan konglomerat paling tenar se-negara Hi? Dan orang yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah anggota dari klan itu. Lama mereka saling bertatapan, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura akhirnya, mulai jenuh dan juga karena teman-teman sekelasnya mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, lalu maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Anak-anak lain mulai berisik.

"Kau orang yang menarik, Sakura. Aku langsung berpikiran begitu saat melihatmu." ujar Sasuke.

Oke, sekarang dia dengan lancangnya memanggil Sakura memakai nama kecil tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura tambah ilfil padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau.." katanya sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk menatap langsung pada mata emeraldnya. "… kita kencan, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda perkenalan dariku."

Suasana makin riuh, apalagi siswa dari kelas lain makin banyak yang lewat di sana. _'Uchiha Sasuke kembali beraksi!'_ batin mereka semua.

Dukk!

"Akh!" pekik Sasuke tertahan. Perhatiannya kini teralih pada kaki kanannya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Serasa baru ditimpa beton seukuran kingkong (?).

Sang pelaku, Sakura, tampak tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tatapannya masih saja datar terhadap Sasuke yg terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil meringis menahan sakit di kakinya. Beda dengan tatapan siswa-siswi lain di sekitarnya yang tampak shock dengan tindakannya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Menginjak kakimu." jawab Sakura tenang, datar dan apa adanya.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. _'Cih.. bisa-bisanya dia memberi jawaban dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu! Oke, Haruno Sakura, kau mau coba main-main denganku rupanya..'_ batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sa-ku-ra?" tanya Sasuke menahan geram.

"Karena kau kurang ajar dan kau pantas mendapatkannya, U-chi-ha." jawab Sakura ketus. Dia pun bersedekap, memasang wajah seangkuh mungkin. "Lain kali jaga sikapmu, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat! Perilakumu itu sangat menjijikkan untuk anggota klan termahsyur di negara ini, tahu!" lanjutnya lagi.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, begitu pula orang-orang disekitar mereka. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatai dirinya 'menjijikkan'. Sasukelangsung bangkit dan menarik lengan Sakura yang baru akan melangkah pergi.

"Apa katamu? Kau bilang aku ini apa?" geram Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tidaksuka? Atau kau lebih senang kusebut.. memuakkan?"

"Ck, kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara, hah?"

"Uchiha? Hei, sekarang aku tanya, apa perlu aku bersikap hormat pada seorang Uchiha sepertimu?"

"Apa ka-"

"Kau sendiri yang mempermalukan nama klanmu, Uchiha Sasuke, jadi kau sama sekali tidak  
pantas mendapat kehormatan seorang Uchiha." sinis Sakura.

"KAU-"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara tersebut menginterupsi Sasuke yang baru akan membentak Sakura. Seorang yang baru muncul di belakang mereka dengan beberapa buku di tangannya, memakai masker hitam dan mempunyai rambut keperakan, Hatake Kakashi, menatap mereka dengan penasaran. Sasuke segera melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku baru dari kelas kalian dan tak ada satu orang pun di sana. Ternyata kalian ada di sini dan  
tampaknya ada sedikit keributan. Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Sasuke baru akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mendahuluinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei." jawab Sakura datar.

Kakashi diam sebentar. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian semua kembalilah ke kelas, kita sudah telat 10 menit." ujar Kakashi lalu berbalik menuju kelas mereka.

Satu persatu murid segera kembali ke kelas mereka. Sakura pun ikut beranjak, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau menantangku, Sakura? Lihat saja, akau kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku!"

"... Bangunlah dari tidurmu, Uchiha. Mimpimu sudah terlalu jauh dari kenyataan." balas Sakura tanpa menoleh lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kelas.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ini sebuah tantangan baru baginya. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang menjadi target barunya. Memang Sasuke sudah sering berhadapan dengan tipe cewek yang awalnya sok jual mahal, tapi akhirnya 'takluk' juga padanya. Tapi, entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Sakura itu 'berbeda' dari cewek lain, dan di situlah tantangannya. Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah atas nama playboy di seluruh dunia, akan mendapatkan hati Haruno Sakura, gadis jenius tapi bermulut pedas itu.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Okay, next!

Ehm,, don't forget to review on this chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Huahahahaha!

Ini dia chapter 2-nya!

Udah di update neh!

Updatenya super kilat, kan? XDD

Okeh okeh..

Cukup sudah bacotnya…

Silahkan menikmati hidangan anda (?)

* * *

.

.

"Konnichiwa.." ucap Sakura saat memasuki sebuah ruangan seperti dapur yang hanya saja tampak lebih luas.

"Konnichiwa. Sakura, kau sudah datang?" balas seorang wanita muda berambut coklat panjang berkilau dengan senyum ramah.

"Iya, Ayame-san." jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Ayame sambil mengangkat seloyang kue dari oven lalu menyerahkannya pada seorang pegawai berseragam koki seperti dirinya.

"Yah.. 'sangat' menyenangkan." jawab Sakura kesal. Kejadian di sekolah tadi terlintas lagi di benaknya.

"Terjadi sesuatu ya?" tanya Ayame lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas. "Ya sudah, kau ganti seragammu dulu, lalu mulai kerja ya?" lanjut Ayame.

"Hai, Ayame-san."

Sakura pun segera menuju ruang ganti. Menaruh tas sekolahnya ke dalam loker lalu mengganti seragam sekolah dengan setelan kostum maid. Warna yang bernuansa hitam dan putih, rok yang mengembang, serta renda di sana-sini namun tetap terlihat manis. Tak lupa Sakura juga menyematkan hiasan kepala berpita putih pada rambut merah mudanya dan memakai sepatu _boots_ berenda hitam. Cantik dan manis. Namun jujur saja, Sakura kurang menyukainya. Terlalu  
_ribet_ dan ini sudah tuntutan pekerjaan, dan Sakura harus bisa profesional.

Begitulah. Sakura bekerja sambilan sebagai kasir di sebuah maid cafe di tengah kota Konoha. Baru 3 hari dia bekerja sambilan di sini. Ayame adalah teman baik kakaknya, yang berbaik hati menerima Sakura bekerja di cafe miliknya itu. Lagipula, tidak ada ruginya mempekerjakan gadis sepintar dan semanis Sakura. Sebenarnya gadis pink itu agak berat hati dengan pekerjaan ini, di mana dia harus banyak tersenyum pada pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Tapi daripada susah-susah mencari pekerjaan lain, lebih baik ambil yang ada saja. Toh semua ini demi membiayai hidupnya selama di Konoha. Dia tak ingin memberatkan ibu dan kakaknya. Di Ame mereka punya toko roti kecil-kecilan yang lumayan laris. Tapi selaris apapun, hanya cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari dan biaya sekolah Sakura di Konoha Gakuen yang memang cukup mahal. Tapi, Konoha Gakuen itu adalah sekolah yang selalu dimimpikannya selama ini, yang akan mempermudah jalannya mencapai cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Karena itulah Sakura memilih untuk bekerja sambilan agar ibunya cukup membiayai sekolahnya saja tanpa perlu memikirkan biaya hidup Sakura.

Selama di Konoha, Sakura tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana yang hanya cukup untuk dirinya seorang. Dapur, tempat tidur, ruang tamu (kecuali kamar mandi) berada dalam satu ruangan. Semua disewa untuk 6 bulan ke depan. Dan jika nanti Sakura berhasil masuk kelas akselerasi, dia akan pindah ke asrama khusus murid-murid kelas tersebut. Dia tak perlu kerja sambilan lagi karena di asrama semua keperluan ditanggung oleh sekolah. Praktis sekali, dan itu yang akan Sakura kejar saat ini. Beberapa langkah lagi, cita-citanya, impiannya, akan terwujud dan dia akan bisa membahagiakan ibu dan kakaknya. Sedangkan ayahnya? Jangan tanyakan, atau Sakura akan menjambak habis rambutmu dalam satu tarikan.

Angel Ruii

Besoknya, di kelas 2-A, kelas Sakura.

"Rusa pemalaaaaas..! Bangun atau kupangkas rambut nanasmu itu!"

"Sai! Berhenti tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu padaku!"

"Shino~ boleh pinjam PR-mu..?"

"Aku baru mau pinjam padamu, Kiba.."

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"Berhenti meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Mau kubakar rambut mangkokmu itu, Lee!"

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"Grr.. kau cari mati,ya?"

"SEMANGAT MASA MU – GYAAAA!"

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

_'Ternyata di sekolah mana pun sama saja, ribut adalah hal yang lumrah tiap kali ada guru yang tidak masuk.'_ batin Sakura. Guru pengganti Kurenai-sensei – guru B. Inggris yang sedang cuti – karena melahirkan tidak masuk hari ini. Jadilah kelas mereka ribut luar biasa seperti pasar ikan. Apalagi letak kelas mereka ada di paling ujung, jadi mereka lebih leluasa 'melatih' pita suara masing-masing.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hn? Ada apa, Tenten-san?" jawab Sakura seraya menoleh.

"Hihihi.. kau masih seformal itu pada teman sekelasmu? Panggil saja Tenten, dan mereka ini, panggil Hinata-chan dan Ino-chan saja!" sahut si cepol dua itu sembari menunjuk 2 temannya.

"Ah sou.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Aa.. Sa-Sakura-chan orang yang dingin ya.." ujar Hinata, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu terbata-bata, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.  
"Ah, g-gomen! A-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung Sakura-chan!" katanya sambil membungkuk-bungkuk, panik karena takut akan kejadian seperti Sasuke kemarin.

"Eeh, tak usah bungkuk-bungkuk segala, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung, kok!" jawab Sakura cepat. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya agak canggung.

"Haha.. Hinata memang seperti itu, Sakura, dia selalu ingin menjaga perasaan orang lain. Kau kerjai pun dia tidak akan marah, kok! Hehe.." timpal gadis yang satunya lagi, Ino. Tampaknya dia yang bersikap paling dewasa di antara ketiganya.

"I-Ino-chan..!" sungut Hinata cemberut. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya tertawa.

Sakura memperhatikan ketiga gadis di hadapannya ini. Mereka begitu ramah dan bersahabat. Berbeda dengan siswi-siswi lain yang suka menatap sinis padanya. Yah, sejak kejadian kemarin di mana dia mempermalukan si Uchiha Sasuke di depan semuanya, Sakura jadi dimusuhi banyak siswi di sekolah. Dia tak mengerti, kenapa dia yang dibenci walau bukan dia yang salah. Memangnya tidak boleh menghajar orang yang kurang ajar pada dirinya? Ternyata memang sudah terlalu banyak orang yang dibutakan oleh pesona sang Uchiha.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, kami lihat aksimu kemarin. Kau berani sekali ya? Aku saja tidak mungkin berani. Fans Sasuke itu lebih mengerikan daripada Sasuke-nya sendiri, lho!" ucap Tenten menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok.. Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan harga diriku saja." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Sakura secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu Sakura? Kau adalah gadis pertama yang tidak terpengaruh pesona si Uchiha! Aku saja sampai sekarang masih suka terkagum-kagum padanya (tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya). Apa rahasianya, sih?" bisik Tenten lagi. Kedua temannya mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku merasa sangat 'terhormat' untuk yang satu ini. Rahasianya? Tidak ada. Aku memang tidak mudah terpesona pada laki-laki, terutama pada tipe playboy seperti dia." jawab Sakura datar.

"Ne, ne, kau bahkan tahu kalau dia playboy? Siapa yang memberitahukannya padamu? Kau kan baru 2 hari di sini!" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya."

Hening.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, adalah seorang playboy yang paling tenar di Konoha. Anehnya, meski tahu dia playboy, masih saja banyak gadis yang berharap jadi kekasihnya. Apakah sang Uchiha memang diberkahi feromon yang berlebihan sehingga tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Ralat. Sakura bisa tuh!

"A-ano.. Apa Sakura-chan sudah punya orang y-yang disukai..?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku hanya berpikir.. kalau Sakura-chan tidak tertarik pada Uchiha-san, mu-mungkin Sakura-chan menyukai orang lain.." jawab Hinata kalem.

"Yeah.. Seperti kau sendiri, tidak menyukai Sasuke karena kau suka pada Tuan Namikaze itu, kan~" goda Ino sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Hinata yang langsung _blushing_ berat.

Namikaze. Klan yang sama tenarnya dengan Uchiha.

_'Maksudnya si Namikaze Naruto itu ya..'_ batin Sakura seraya melirik cowok pirang yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke.

Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Sasuke, selain Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tentunya. Tipe cowok yang berisik, ramah dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi bagi Sakura, apapun yang berhubungan dengan si Uchiha akan tetap 'berbahaya' dan perlu dijauhi. Begh!

"Ah, kau sendiri suka pada Sai, kan?" ledek Tenten sambil melipat kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala. Kini, giliran Ino yang _blushing_.

"Te-Tenten-chan juga.. suka pada Neji-nii.."

Tenten membatu. Ino terbelalak kaget.

"Ja-jadi kau menyukai Neji? Wahaha.. ketahuan kau sekarang!" Ino tertawa keras. Orang-orang yang memperhatikannya mulai menganggap si ponytail pirang itu agak kurang waras, atau bahkan tidak waras.

"Ti-tidak kok! Hinata, kau jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, dong! Siapa bilang aku suka pada sepupumu itu?" protes Tenten gelagapan.

"Eit, kau jangan menyalahkan Hinata! Dia ini tidak mungkin berbohong kan? Hei, Panda, apa perlu kubantu mengatakannya pada Neji, hm?"

Kini, Sakura tahu kalau selain dewasa, Ino juga punya sifat usil parah – lebih parah dari yang terparah.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tenten pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan..

Deg!

Darah Tenten mendesir hebat. Neji yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dan tanpa sengaja mendengar namanya (Neji) disebut-sebut kini melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Neji, kebetulan sekali! Aku mau bilang kalau Tenten itu su – hmmmph..!"

Ino berontak saat Tenten cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Neji menatapnya bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Ino hanya sedang ingin mengerjaimu, Hyuuga-san!" sebut Tenten panik. Kini sudah terlihat wajah Tenten yang sudah memerah itu.

"Begitu? Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, dan tolong jangan memanggil namaku seformal itu. Aku jadi merasa tua."

"H-hai, Neji-san.." jawab Tenten gugup.

"Panggil Neji saja."

"Ha?" ucap si cepol cengo.

"Cukup panggil aku Neji saja, Tenten..!" ulang Neji berusaha sabar. "Lalu.. lepaskan saja Yamanaka-san, dia hampir mati tuh."

"Eh?" Tenten pun melihat Ino yang masih dibekapnya dan terbelalak. Ino sudah kejang-kejang karena hampir kehabisan napas.

"Huwaaa!"

Tenten pun segera melepas bekapannya dengan panik. Ino langsung terbatuk-batuk sampai harus berpegangan pada Hinata.

"G-gomen, Ino-chan! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku belum melepaskanmu! Gomen, gomen!" ujar Tenten cepat. Mungkin, itu saking terpesonanya dia pada sang Hyuuga.

Ino menatap tajam temannya yang sering dipanggilnya Panda itu, lalu menjitak kepala bercepol Tenten dengan keras.

"BAKA! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Kalau tadi aku mati bagaimana? Siapa yang akan mengurusi toko bunga milikku hah?" omelnya kesal.

"Adudududuh.. sakit, Piggy! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Apa? Yang akan mengurusi toko bunga-mu? Siapa saja boleh, kok!" seru Tenten sambil mengelus kepalanya yang hampir benjol dengan kata-kata yang 'berani' disaat akhirnya.

Mereka terus beradu mulut. Hinata sampai kewalahan menenangkan keduanya. Neji hanya  
bisa menghela napas pasrah oleh kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata tak percaya. Mereka tak pernah berpikir bahwa gadis sedingin Sakura bisa juga tertawa.

Sakura pun tersadar lalu jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Haha.. gomen, melihat kalian seperti itu aku jadi ingin tertawa.." ucapnya sambil masih tertawa kecil.

Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan, lalu baru sadar bahwa mereka sedang saling menjambak rambut dan ternyata tampak konyol sekali. Ujung-ujungnya mereka malah tertawa bersama. Sakura bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras. Takutnya, jika tertawa terlalu keras, kemasukan lalat yang numpang lewat..

Mata para siswa cowok yang kebetulan melihatnya pun terbelalak, dan rona merah pada wajah tak bisa disembunyikan. Melihat cewek-cewek secantik mereka, terutama Sakura, yang belumnya selalu memasang ekspresi datar dan jarang sekali tersenyum adalah anugerah tersendiri. Bahkan Sasuke yang juga memperhatikan gadis itu, merasakan darahnya berdesir saat melihat Sakura tertawa.

_'Perasaan apa ini..?'_ batinnya gundah.

"Ne, Teme, kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah bingung sahabatnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok, Dobe." jawab Sasuke datar, tapi ekspresinya belum berubah.

Naruto pun menengok ke arah pandangan Sasuke, dan mendapati objek yang sedang diamati sang Uchiha. Senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya.

"Hmm.. Sakura-chan itu selain pintar juga cantik sekali, ya? Apalagi saat sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang. Pasti banyak cowok yang menyukainya. Rasanya aku juga tertarik padanya.." ujarnya iseng sambil melirik cowok raven di hadapannya.

"Jangan-macam-macam-Dobe! Dia itu milikku, kau mengerti?" desis Sasuke tajam, setajam tatapannya pada Naruto saat ini.

Tapi karena sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan ala Uchiha itu, Naruto malah nyengir lebar, yang untungnya gigi-nya itu tidak kekeringan.

"Hahaha.. kau aneh, Teme! Baru kali ini kau berani mengklaim seorang cewek! Hei, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar jatuh hati padanya ya?"

Jleb!

Entah kenapa kata-kata Naruto tersebut terasa menusuk jantungnya. Jatuh cinta? Pada gadis pink itu?

"Kenapa diam saja Teme? Ah.. pasti tebakanku tadi benar kan?" goda Naruto lagi, yang disertai cengiran yang semakin lebar saja.

"Sembarangan kau, Dobe! Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh dan egois seperti dia!" elak Sasuke, berusaha agar tak ada guratan merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan sesumbar dulu, Tuan Muda Uchiha. Justru tipe wanita seperti dialah yang akan menaklukkan playboy berdarah dingin sepertimu!" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Huh, jangan sok tahu, Tuan Muda Namikaze! Sudah kubilang aku yang akan menaklukkannya, bukan dia yang akan menaklukkanku! _Gengsi_, dong!" balas Sasuke, sinis.

"Ck, dasar Uchiha..kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang benar.."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Okeh.. tunggu chapter 3-nya yaa~!

Jangan lupa review di chapter ini! ^^

maaf kalo ada yang kurang ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Engg…

Chapter 3 updatenya lama yo?

Maaf maaf semuanya yaa.. (_ _)

Aku les terus sih! Jadilah gak ada waktu buat update…

Okeh… Langsung aja!

* * *

.

.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah memilih klub yang akan kau gabungi?" tanya Ino saat mereka berempat – Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, dan dia sendiri - sedang makan siang di kelas.

Sakura menelan tamagoyaki-nya sebelum menjawab.

"Sudah."

"Hontou? Kau mau masuk klub apa?"

"Karate." Jawabnya singkat sambil menyuap potongan tamagoyaki-nya yang ketiga.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten terdiam. Tenten-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Ano.. Sakura-chan, Sasuke juga.. ikut klub itu.." ucap Tenten pelan.

Sakura berhenti mengunyah sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"Ii desu yo." jawabnya tenang.

"Eh? Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bu-bukankah.. Sa-Sakura-chan membenci.. Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Itu benar, tapi bukan berarti aku harus melarikan diri kan? Lagipula sejak SMP aku selalu ikut karate, jadi aku malas pindah ke klub lain." jawab Sakura.

"Sokka.. Yosh, itu artinya aku dan kau satu klub Sakura! Yokatta na~!" ucap Tenten senang.

"Jadi, kau ikut karate juga?" tanya Sakura kaget. Tenten mengangguk semangat. "Untunglah.. jadi aku punya teman di klub itu. Kalau Ino dan Hinata, ikut klub apa?" lanjut Sakura sambil bertanya.

"Aku ikut klub ikebana (merangkai bunga) karena keluargaku membuka toko bunga di rumah. Sedangkan Hinata ikut klub seni, dia pintar sekali melukis!" jawab Ino semangat.

"I-Ino-chan terlalu berlebihan.." ucap Hinata sambil tersipu.

"Sou desu ka? Kalian semua hebat ya.." puji Sakura.

"Haha.. belum seberapa dibandingkan denganmu, kok.." balas Tenten sambil nyengir.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mencuri dengar – me_nguping_ pembicaraan mereka.

Angel Ruii

"Haruno Sakura desu ka?" tanya si sensei berambut perak – Kakashi, saat Sakura menemuinya untuk meminta formulir pendaftaran masuk klub karate.

"Hai, Sensei." jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Tenten yang berada di sisinya langsung merangkul Sakura dan berkata dengan semangat, "Sensei, Sakura mau masuk klub karate kita! Dia sudah dan 3, lho!"

"Sou desu ka? Wah, senang sekali kau mau bergabung di klub ini, Haruno." sambut Kakashi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei." balas Sakura.

Guru Fisika yang juga menjabat sebagai pelatih karate di Konoha Gakuen itu lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Isi formulir ini terlebih dahulu, setelah pulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke ruang klub."

"Hai, Sensei."

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka. Tenten sudah cerita pada Sakura, kalau kegiatan klub hanya dilakukan 1 kali dalam seminggu, yaitu pada hari Jumat alias hari ini. Sakura pun mengabari Ayame mengenai hal ini, untungnya dia bisa mengerti dan mengijinkan Sakura libur kerja tiap hari itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sekolah pun usai. Sakura dan Tenten melangkah bersama ke ruang klub karate. Ino dan Hinata akan menyusul nanti karena mereka harus piket terlebih dahulu. Ya, khusus hari ini mereka akan menemani Sakura dan Tenten latihan.

"Err.. Sakura-chan, boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Tenten ragu-ragu.

"Ng? Apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Ano.. me-menurutmu.. apa aku terlihat err.. c-cocok dengan.. N-Neji?" tanya Tenten grogi + malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menanyakan pendapat mengenai perasaannya terhadap ketua kelas cool itu pada orang lain.

Sakura terdiam. Sebuah pertanyaan yang salah telah diajukan untuknya.

"Mm.. sebenarnya aku tidak pandai dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi, maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu." ujar Sakura sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Hh.. sou desu ne.. Yah, tidak apa-apa deh, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!" seru Tenten yang kembali bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ne, kau sendiri, apa tidak pernah pacaran?" lanjut Tenten seraya bertanya.

Sakura terdiam lagi. ".. Tidak." jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Maji de? Tidak dapat dipercaya, apa benar sama sekali belum pernah?" ucap Tenten sangsi. Memang mengherankan kalau gadis secantik dan sepintar Sakura sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta atau pacaran.

"Kubilang belum, Tenten. Dan tolong.. jangan bahas masalah ini lagi." ucap Sakura datar.

Tenten baru akan menyahut ketika tanpa sengaja melihat mata _emerald_ Sakura yang memancarkan kepedihan walau hanya sekilas, kemudian kembali pada ekspresi _stoic_-nya. Akhirnya Tenten memilih diam saja, walaupun dirinya penasaran akan kesedihan di mata Sakura tadi. Gadis itu masih menyimpan banyak misteri.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang klub karate yang berada di paling ujung dari koridor lantai 1. Ruangan itu cukup luas, sebagian besar lantainya dilapisi dengan matras. Di tiap ujung ruangan terdapat ruang ganti dan loker masing-masing untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Begitu pintu terbuka, ternyata sudah banyak yang datang dan semua mata memandang ke arah mereka, terutama pada Sakura. Termasuk juga _the-chicken-butt-haired-boy_ yang menatap kedatangan Sakura dengan seringai menyebalkan terukir di wajah pink itu mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan tersebut, lalu mengajak Tenten untuk  
menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang duduk di pojokan sambil membaca buku bersampul orange yang mencurigakan.

"Sumimasen, Sensei." sapa Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Oh, kalian berdua ternyata." jawab Kakashi sambil menurunkan bukunya.

"Sensei, ini formulirnya, sudah saya isi." kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kertas formulir yang langsung diterima oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Tenten, antar Sakura ke ruang ganti, lokernya nomor 6, semua peralatan sudah ada di sana. 5 menit lagi kita mulai." perintah Kakashi sembari mulai membaca lagi.

"Hai, Sensei!" jawab Tenten sambil membungkuk, diikuti Sakura. "Iko, Sakura-chan!"

Tenten pun menarik Sakura menuju ruang ganti untuk perempuan di sisi kanan ruang klub. Setelah mengunci pintu, Sakura memandang sebentar ruangan seluas 3 x 8 meter itu. Cukup luas untuk jumlah anggota perempuan yang tidak seberapa.

"Sakura-chan, ini lokermu! Lihat, sudah ada karategi, sabuk hitam, dan handuk untukmu! Irinya.. kapan ya aku bisa memakai sabuk hitam seperti ini…?" seru Tenten sambil menunjukkan barang-barang tadi pada Sakura. Dia sendiri baru sabuk coklat.

Gadis pink itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri temannya yang mempunyai darah Cina itu. Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka keluar dan melihat Ino serta Hinata melambai-lambai ke arah mereka dari luar ruang klub yang dibatasi jendela kaca.

"Wah, itu Ino dan Hinata!" sebut Tenten semangat. Tetapi, baru saja ia akan menghampiri kedua temannya tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan keras dari Kakashi yang menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Nah, nah, ayo semuanya, duduk yang rapi.." seru Kakashi dengan senyum tak terlihat dan suara yang terdengar lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

Semua pun mengikuti instruksi Kakashi, memisahkan diri menjadi 2 kelompok dan duduk sejajar berhadapan dengan radius 5 meter. Kakashi berdiri di tengah. Sasuke berada di barisan kanan, berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura yang ada di barisan kiri. Matanya tak lepas menatap gadis yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Yah, pertama-tama seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita kedatangan anggota baru, Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-A." sebut Kakashi. Sakura sedikit membungkuk hormat sebagai ganti ucapan salam.

"Hei, katanya dia sudah dan 3, lho! Hebat ya, padahal dia cantik begitu." bisik seseorang di belakang Sasuke pada temannya.

"Benar, aku saja baru dan 1. Aku jadi merasa payah sekali."

"Ne, kalau kudekati, kira-kira dia mau tidak ya?"

"Arienai yo! Kalau aku mungkin sa-"

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu terhenti ketika mereka merasakan hawa membunuh mengerikan yang berasal dari Uchiha di depan mereka. Yeah, deathglare ala Uchiha memang yang paling te-o-pe di dunia.

"Dan untuk hari ini, kita akan melakukan sparring." lanjut Kakashi. Anak-anak didiknya mulai berbisik-bisik. "Untuk yang pertama, kau, Uchiha Sasuke." lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke berdiri, melangkah ke samping Kakashi dengan gaya arogannya yang khas.

"Wah, gimana nih? Masa' baru mulai langsung si Uchiha, sih?"

"Kumohon jangan aku! Aku pasti langsung kalah hanya dengan satu pukulan!"

"Semoga bukan aku.. Semoga bukan aku.."

Sakura melirik anggota-anggota lain yang tampak gelisah. Mereka semua tampak enggan untuk jadi lawan sparring si Uchiha.

_'Apakah si Uchiha memang sehebat itu?'_ batinnya jengkel.

"Kemudian untuk lawan sparring Uchiha.. Haruno, kau yang maju."

"HAAAAAAHH?" pekikan kaget dari seluruh anggota klub karate (kecuali Kakashi, Sasuke, dan  
Sakura) menggema di ruangan itu. Bahkan Ino dan Hinata yang berada di luar pun ikut kaget.

"Y-yang benar saja Sensei! Sakura kan perempuan, masa' Anda suruh melawan Sasuke sih?" protes Tenten yang tidak terima temannya seolah akan dijadikan mangsa (?) untuk Sasuke.

"Tapi, di klub ini yang sudah mencapai dan 3 hanya Sasuke dan Sakura kan? Aku mencari pasangan sparring yang sepadan, jadi keputusanku ini tidak salah." jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Tapi kan-"

"Baiklah, Sensei."

Semua mata memandang tak percaya pada Sakura. Dia benar-benar bersedia melawan Uchiha!

"Sa-Sakura! Kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Atarimaeda, Tenten." jawab Sakura sambil akan bangkit berdiri, tapi dicegah oleh Tenten. Sakura tersenyum pada temannya itu. "Kinishinaide, ne?" bisiknya sambil melepas pegangan Tenten pada lengan bajunya.

Sakura pun bangkit, melangkah menghampiri Kakashi dan lawan sparring-nya. Kini dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke, musuh pertama dan utamanya di Konoha Gakuen. Dan entah kenapa, yang berdebar-debar bukan mereka, malah para penonton di sekitar mereka. Ino dan Hinata sampai saling berpegangan tangan dan menatap mereka dengan cemas.

"Baiklah, kalian siap? Ja, hajime!"

Sasuke dan Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Si pantat ayam menyeringai licik pada Sakura, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. Sakura menghentak maju menyerang duluan. Dia melayangkan tendangan ke samping, yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Pukulan bertubi-tubi pun dilancarkan Sakura, dan masih bisa ditangkis Sasuke.

"Kau agresif juga ya, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke di sela pertandingan mereka  
dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan berkonsentrasilah, dari tadi kau hanya menahan seranganku saja. Pengecut." balas Sakura dingin.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.  
_'Kemarin dia bilang aku menjijikkan, sekarang aku dibilang pengecut, apa maunya cewek ini?'_

Sasuke menjadi sedikit lengah. Sakura mengarahkan tendangan samping dengan kaki kanannya. Walau Sasuke berhasil menghindar, tapi dengan cepat Sakura berputar dan melancarkan tendangan lagi dengan kaki kirinya. Serangan itu berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke dan membuatnya itu dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya yaitu menendang dada kanan Sasuke (kalau dada kiri bisa bahaya bagi jantung) hingga membuatnya jatuh berdebam di atas matras. Belum selesai keterkejutan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berada di atasnya dengan tinju mengepal yang diarahkan padanya.

"Cukup, Haruno!" seru Kakashi saat tinju Sakura akan dihantamkan pada Sasuke.

Tapi entah karena terlambat mengucapkannya atau Sakura tidak mendengar instruksi Kakashi, kepalan tangan itu sudah terlanjur meluncur dan…

BUKK!

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

You have to review on this chapter! *plak* *sok Inggris*


	4. Chapter 4

Kilatnya masih kurang kan~? XDD

Eng, sebenernya, kita juga **gak** **tau apa-apa tentang karate**.. X3 kita Cuma searching di google… huehehe~ *watados, ditimpuk busa(?) rame-rame*

Disclaimer: Mas Kish

Rated: T

Genre: romance/drama

Warning: OOC, super pendek.

Trus…

Ini buat **BALASAN REVIEW** dulu… :

To **Fae-chan** : Maaf ya karena kurang panjang, ngetik di HP soalnya, jadi gak tau udah sepanjang apa. Klo kira-kira udah siap dipotong (?), ya dipotong sampe situ.. Entar kalo bisa dipanjangin lagi deh.. -.-"

To **Valkyria Sapphire** : Suatu saat *mungkin kalo udah belasan chapter*, akan muncul orang ke-3 yang bukan org ke-3 (jadi org ke berapa dong?) hehe.. *geplak!* Entar tau sendiri lah apa maksudnya.. *smirk*

To **Semua yang minta update kilat** : Maaf, kalo update kilat-nya gak bias janji.. X3

Segitu aja deh…

OH! SATU LAGI! **Ini terjemahan BasJep chapter kemarin yang kebanyakan itu**…

_Tamagoyaki: telur gulung__  
__Hontou?: Sungguh?__  
__Ii desu yo: Nggak apa2__  
__Maji de?: Serius lo?__  
__Yokatta: Syukurlah__  
__Sokka/Sou desu ne: Begitu..__  
__Iko: Ayo__  
__Karategi: baju karate__  
__Atarimae da: Tentu saja__  
__Kinishinai de, ne?: Jangan khawatir, ya?__  
__Jibun no sei da: Salah sndiri__  
__Kuuki yomenai: Gak bisa baca situasi_

Okeh! Cukup dah… lansung aja, okeh!

* * *

.

.

BUGH!

Suasana mendadak hening. Beberapa orang bahkan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Napas Sasuke tertahan.

_'Eh? Tidak sakit..?'_ batinnya begitu menyadari bahwa tidak ada rasa sakit di bagian tubuh yang paling dibanggakannya (baca: wajah) itu. Perlahan, mata yang sebelumnya terkatup  
rapat itu terbuka, menampilkan mata _onyx_ berkilau yang menatap kaget pada sosok Sakura. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutupi rambut pink yang tergerai indah. Diliriknya kepalan tangan Sakura yang berada tepat di sisi wajahnya. Meleset sedikit saja maka wajah tampan yang berhasil mempesonakan banyak orang itu hanya akan tinggal kenangan.

"O-oke... sparring kalian selesai, kembalilah ke tempat kalian semula." ucap Kakashi sedikit terbata. Kejadian tadi hampir membuatnya jantungan. _'Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Uchiha, aku akan sampai ke akhirat lebih cepat dari jadwal sebenarnya..'_ batinnya ngeri.

Sakura pun bangkit, lalu ngeloyor pergi begitu saja dan kembali duduk di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia bangun dari posisinya yang sangat berpotensi mencoreng nama baik Uchiha itu dengan kesal.

"He-hei.. dia.. berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha ya..?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu.."

"Rasanya tidak mungkin.. Uchiha Sasuke yang itu dikalahkan.. sama seorang cewek..?"

Bisik-bisik itu terhenti seketika saat _deathglare_ Sasuke yang lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Jelas sekali kalau dia benar-benar marah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.." ucap Tenten dengan mata melotot.

"Ng? Kau kenapa, Tenten?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alis, heran dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Sakura!" serunya sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura. "Jadikan aku muridmu!" lanjutnya sambil meminta.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu + Ino dan Hinata pun sweatdrop.

Bletak!

"Gyaaaaa..!"

Angel Ruii

"Adudududuuh.. sakitnya nggak hilang-hilang~" keluh Tenten sebal. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepala bercepolnya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan bekas dijitak Kakashi  
tadi.

"Jibun no sei da.. Kenapa juga kau pakai acara memohon jadi murid Sakura di depan Kakashi-sensei? Kuuki yomenai yo.." ledek Ino.

"Uuh, Kakashi-sensei saja yang sentimen padaku! Memangnya tidak boleh aku minta diajari oleh Sakura?"

"Sudah, sudah.. buat apa meributkan hal yang sudah berlalu? Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi kan?" ucap Sakura menengahi.

"Gomen.." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hn.."

Mereka bertiga baru saja keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Hinata tidak ikut karena dia dijemput pakai memang protektif. Sebagai penerus klan tersebut, Hinata terus diberi perlindungan ekstra. Sebenarnya kasihan sekali gadis itu, tidak  
bisa sebebas remaja lain seumurannya.

"Kita berpisah di sini, ya? Mata ashita, Sakura-chan!" ucap Tenten dan Ino.

"Un, mata ashita." balas Sakura.

Tenten dan Ino pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik tikungan. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

_'Teman, ya..'_ batinnya sambil melangkah pulang. _'Aku… jadi rindu padamu, Shion..'_

'Tiit.. tiit..!'

Sebuah Ferrari hitam berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Sesaat kemudian sosok berambut _raven_ keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Sakura mendengus sebelum melangkah kembali mengabaikan kehadiran si Uchiha.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku perlu bicara denganmu!" panggil Sasuke agak keras, tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

_'Cih, dasar cewek ini..!'_

Sasuke setengah berlari menyusul gadis itu kemudian meraih lengannya hingga Sakura kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Kubilang, aku-perlu-bicara-denganmu, Sa-ku-ra!" kata Sasuke kesal dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lepaskan." pinta Sakura dingin. Sasuke pun segera melepaskannya.  
"Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Hening. Masing-masing terdiam, menunggu dan ditunggu untuk sebuah jawaban.

"Hei, kau tidak ma-"

"Benar, aku membencimu." jawab Sakura dingin.

"Tapi kenapa-"

"Karena kau pantas dibenci." potong Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Sudah puas kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." katanya hendak berbalik.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke cepat. Langkah Sakura terhenti, tapi masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Apa alasanmu? Apa alasanmu untuk membenciku?"

Lama Sakura tak menjawab, dan setelah menarik napas sebentar, dia pun membuka suara.  
"Aku tidak suka sifatmu, tingkah laku dan cara bicaramu. Aku tidak suka pada apapun yang ada pada dirimu, jadi tolong mengertilah dan jangan menggangguku lagi, Uchiha.."

Dengan itu, Sakura pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam diam.

Angel Ruii

Esoknya..

"Sakura~ tolong ajarkan aku soal yang ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.." rengek Tenten sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura yang tampak mengantuk.

Duk

"Aww.. ittai~! Ino, nani shiyagarunda yo!" protes Tenten sesaat setelah dijitak Ino.

"Tenten baka! Kau tidak lihat Sakura sedang kelelahan? Jangan ganggu dia dulu bisa tidak, sih?" sahut Ino sebal.

"Uuh.. tapi nggak usah pakai jitak kenapa? Aku juga pasti jadi bodoh begini gara-gara keseringan kau jitak tahu!" sahut Tenten tak kalah sebal.

"Apa kata-"

"Sudah, sudah.. Kalian ini berantem terus. Ne, mana soalnya?" tanya Sakura yang malas melihat pertengkaran dua temannya itu.  
"Sakura-chan~ kau memang baik sekali~" ucap Tenten dengan berbinar-binar.

"Che, dasar penjilat.."

"APA KATAMU?"

Pertarungan pun dimulai kembali. Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tapi tetap  
saja hal itu terlihat lucu di mata Sakura, hingga dia pun tersenyum geli.

Deg!

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat melihat Sakura.

_'Ck, perasaan ini lagi..'_ batinnya sebal. Dia melihat lagi ke arah Sakura yang sedang ngobrol dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya, dan itu membuatnya tambah kesal. _'Huh, kenapa dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Dasar cewek aneh!'  
_  
"TEME!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, lalu men-_deathglare_ sobat paling berisiknya itu. "Kenapa-kau-teriak-teriak-di-telingaku-BAKA-DOBE?" geram Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Hahaha.. Datta, kau melamun terus dari tadi, sambil merengut pula. Kau bahkan tidak sadar sudah kupanggil sejak tadi!" sahut Naruto nyengir, lalu berbisik pada Sasuke, "Pasti.. gara-gara Sakura-chan ya?"

"Jangan sok tahu, Dobe! Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -chan, hah?" sinis Sasuke.

"Oh,urayamashikunai ne, Sasu-chan?" goda Naruto, nekat memberi 'gelar' "chan" pada Sasuke.

Twitch..

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu, kau mati!" ancam Sasuke geram.

"Apa, Sasu-chan?"

Hawa pembunuh pun akhirnya keluar…

Angel Ruii

"Ini bukan seperti dirimu, Teme." kata Naruto sambil mengompres lebam-lebam pada wajahnya. Saat ini dia, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino dan Shikamaru sedang berada di UKS. Tepatnya, Naruto sedang ditemani oleh mereka setelah insiden penganiayaan terhadapnya oleh Sasuke.

Si raven mengangkat alisnya.  
"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Kau tampak idiot."

Double Twitch..

"Minta kuhajar lagi, ya..?" geram Sasuke dengan aura mencekam.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto." Kiba menimpali.

"Apa?"

"Ore mo." tambah Sai, senyum.

"..." Shino hanya mengangguk sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Zzz.." Shikamaru tidur.

"Kalian kenapa ikut-ikutan mengataiku idiot, hah?" bentak Sasuke tak suka.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, Sasuke." jawab Naruto. Kalau dia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aslinya, berarti dia sedang serius. "Kau jadi aneh sejak ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Kadang kau melamun, kadang merengut, kadang mengumpat tidak jelas, persis orang idiot. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka si _pinky_ bisa merubahmu sampai begini."

Sasuke sekuat mungkin menahan amarah. Dia merasa pendapat Naruto itu bermaksud mengejeknya sekaligus.

"Jujur saja Sasuke, sebenarnya kau benar-benar jatuh hati pada Sakura, kan?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, apakah dia benar-benar suka pada Sakura atau tidak.

".. Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu.." jawabnya pelan.

"Berarti kau suka padanya." ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apanya yang sembarang? Tidak tahu berarti iya, jadi tak usah lagi kau pendam perasaanmu itu."

Sasuke hanya melengos mendengar pendapat sobat pirangnya itu. Memendam perasaan. Kata-kata itu terasa aneh di telinganya. Sejak kapan dia mulai 'memendam perasaan' itu?

"Kalau Sasuke sih, aku yakin bisa." celetuk Sai tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.  
"Selama ini, kau tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan cewek yang kau mau, kan? Harusnya kali ini juga bisa."  
"Benar juga, apalagi kali ini bukan untuk main-main. Walau tampaknya agak sulit, tapi kalau berusaha pasti bisa!" tambah Kiba.

".. Benar." ucap Shino singkat.

"Jadi tidak sabar melihat perjuangan Sasuke, ya?"

"Wahaha, iya, iya! Kali ini nggak akan mudah, ganbatte ne, Sasu!"

Sasuke terperangah. Mereka semua.. mendukungnya!

"Baiklah.." ucap Sasuke akhirnya, membuat NaruSaiKibaShino memperhatikannya. Shikamaru masih tidur. "Lihat saja, aksiku nanti." katanya seraya menyeringai.

"Yeah, bagus! Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali!" seru Naruto dan Kiba sambil merangkul si rambut pantat ayam senang. Sai hanya tersenyum dan Shino *seperti biasa* menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Sedangkan Shikamaru, diam-diam tersenyum dalam tidurnya (entah sedang pura-pura tidur atau sedang bermimpi yang 'iya-iya').

Tapi terkadang.. kenyataan yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan..

.

.

* * *

TBC..

* * *

Okeh. Apa segini masih banyak BasJep-nya? Kalo iya,, maaf ya.. ntar diusahain dipersedikit lagi dah.. ==v

**PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN!**

Karena author lagi **dihukum** selama berminggu-minggu atau mungkin sampai berbulan-bulan, jadi, **update pasti telat**… Maaf yaa.. T^T

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

C5 BARU UPDATE!

Yeah! AKU GAK JADI DI HUKUM! MUAHAHAHA!

**PERHATIAN PERHATIAN! PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN!** Meskipun gak jadi dihukum, **update tetep aja bakal telat**,, soalnya sebentar lagi aku mau TO 1, sedangkan pasangan collab-ku mau TO 2. Maaf yaa..

Okeh, inilah C5-nya…

**WARNING!** : gaje di bagian awal.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Sakura." sapa Sasuke, ramah.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Awalnya baik, tapi gara-gara kau sekarang jadi sangat buruk. Sekarang minggirlah karena aku tidak ingin _mood_-ku lebih buruk dari ini, Uchiha."

_Mission 1: Menunjukkan keramahan FAILED_

"Sakura, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sasuke dengan perhatian.

"Aku sudah makan atau belum bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura dingin.

"Mau kutraktir? Silahkan pesan apapun yang kau mau." Tawar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku pesan daging Uchiha panggang, boleh?"

"..." Akhirnya Sasuke pun membisu…

_Mission 2: Menunjukkan perhatian FAILED_

"Sakura, kau memang menarik ya?" komentar Sasuke gombal sambil tersenyum dengan menawan

"Mati saja sana." kata Sakura, sinis.

_Mission 3: Melancarkan rayuan maut bin gombal FAILED_

Pluk

Sebuket bunga mawar merah dilemparkan ke tengah lantai koridor sekolah yang sepi. Dari kejauhan tampak gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang menulis di atas buku bersampul coklat. Dia berjalan semakin dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya..

Krek

...

Sakura melihat ke bawah saat merasakan dirinya menginjak sesuatu. Sakura menatap benda itu sejenak, lalu ngeloyor pergi dengan cuek. Bunga mawar yang naas..

_Mission 4: Be a romantic person FAILED_

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengabaikan aku, Sakura?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, Uchiha?"

_Mission 5: Memohon = menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha FAILED KUADRAT_

Angel Ruii

Sasuke menatap 3 orang sekarat yang tepar di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dia menghempaskan diri ke sofa sambil mendengus keras dan memijiti dahinya frustasi.

"U..uuh.. Te-Teme.. kau jahat.." erang Naruto ala orang sekarat.

Bersama Kiba dan Sai, mereka dihajar oleh Sasuke yang berang karena ditertawakan oleh mereka. Shino tidak termasuk karena dia tidak ikut menertawai cowok emo itu, padahal dalam hati dia sudahtertawa serenyah-renyahnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang masih tidur di ranjang Sasuke sejak 1 jam yang lalu tertawa dalam mimpi…

"Harusnya kalian sudah tahu kan? Menertawakan Uchiha berarti mati." sahut Sasuke ketus lalu meminum air sodanya dengan beringas.

" Apa sih? Hanya menertawakan saja, tak perlu sampai membuat kami babak belur begini, dong!" protes Naruto.

"Aku sedang kesal, Dobe! Jangan memancing emosiku kalau tidak mau kuhajar!" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Huwee.. Teman kita sekarang sudah jadi orang jahat.." rengek Naruto yang dibuat-buat sambil berpelukan dengan Kiba dan Sai yang juga babak belur.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal. Dilemparkannya kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan dan.. tidak masuk. Naruto dkk baru akan tertawa lagi saat dirasakannya tatapan membunuh si pantat ayam mengarah pada mereka. Yah, biasanya akan sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk memasukkan kaleng tersebut ke tempat sampah, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia gagal.

"Hh.. kau benar-benar kacau, Tuan Uchiha.." Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya, walaupun matanya masih sayu. Sasuke merengut.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

"Melakukan hal-hal bodoh membuatmu tampak bodoh, tak heran mereka jadi menertawakanmu. Kau tahu kan, Haruno itu tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Karena itu jangan pakai cara yang biasa.." katanya sambil menguap dan melangkah ke luar.

Twitch

"Kau juga ingin mengataiku bodoh, eh? Aku sudah menggunakan 'cara tidak biasa' seperti yang kau maksud itu! Kau tahu kan, aku belum pernah melakukan hal memalukan itu pada gadis-gadis lain!" geram sang Uchiha.

Shikamaru berhenti, lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Sayangnya, bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu maksudmu apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, Uchiha. Kau harus lebih tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Temukan jawabanmu, kalau kau benar-benar ingin memenangkan hatinya."

Angel Ruii

"Ja-jadi.. Sakura-chan mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata tergagap pada Sakura di sampingnya.

"Aku pesan sushi dan lemon tea saja. Kalau kau Hinata?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"A-aku sama saja dengan Sakura-chan.."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Tolong inari sushi dan lemon tea untuk 2 orang, ya!"

" Mohon tunggu sebentar." jawab salah seorang pelayan di sana.

Sakura dan Hinata kini sedang berada di kafetaria Konoha Gakuen. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura membeli makanan di sini, gara-gara dia tidak sempat membuat bekal tadi pagi. Untunglah ada Hinata yang mau menemaninya. Bekal miliknya sendiri diberikan pada Neji, sepupunya. Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten, entah ke mana dua bocah berisik itu.

"Dua porsi inari sushi dan lemon tea. Silakan." ucap pelayan tersebut sambil meletakkan 2 nampan berisi pesanan Sakura dan Hinata ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih."

Dua gadis berbeda karakter itu pun mengambil makanan mereka lalu bergegas menuju meja kosong yang terletak agak di pojok.

"Selamat makan!"

Keduanya pun makan dengan tenang. Ya, tenang, sampai akhirnya seseorang datang mengganggu acara makan siang mereka.

"Hai Sakura, Hinata." sapa orang itu.

Sakura dan Hinata mendongak bersamaan untuk melihat siapa oknum pengganggu acara mereka. Rambut pantat ayam, kulit putih pucat, mata hitam berkilau, dan senyum yang arogan.

"U-U-U-Uchiha-san..?" ucap Hinata tergagap. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hei, kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis, yang malah membuat Sakura mempertajam tatapannya.

"Err.. Sa-Sakura-chan.. ku-kurasa aku h-harus pergi d-duluan! P-punyamu na-nanti sekalian ku kubayarkan y-ya! Per-permisi!"

Hinata pun cepat-cepat kabur dengan membawa makanannya yang belum habis tanpa sempat Sakura cegah. Hinata memang takut pada Sasuke, entah karena apa. Jadi tidak heran jika dia memilih kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia dengan santainya duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Hinata.

"Kau memang berbakat menjadi pengacau, Uchiha." ujar Sakura sarkastik.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengacau." sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Tapi kau tetap pengacau dan – hei!" bentak Sakura saat Sasuke dengan santai mencomot sepotong sushi dari piring Sakura lalu memakannya.

"Aku lapar, minta satu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Jangan bercanda, Uchiha! Kau bahkan bisa memborong seluruh isi kafetaria ini hanya dengan satu gesekan kartu emas-mu!" sinis Sakura tajam.

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkan punyamu, tidak boleh ya?"

Mata Sakura memicing semakin tajam, dan itu malah membuat Sasuke makin tertarik untuk terus menggodanya.

"Aku tidak akan terpancing olehmu, Uchiha. Berhentilah menggangguku, kau hanya membuang waktumu saja." ucap Sakura dingin.

"Kata-katamu itu seolah ingin menyatakan kalau kau tak akan pernah tertarik padaku." sahut Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

"Memang." jawab Sakura datar.

"Kenapa? Apa aku punya kekurangan untuk masuk ke dalam kriteria laki-laki idamanmu, hm? Memangnya pria macam apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak butuh laki-laki, apalagi yang seperti dirimu."

"Hei, apanya yang tidak butuh laki-laki? Memangnya kau ini.." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, lalu berbisik, "tidak 'normal', ya?"

Sakura langsung mendelik. "Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha! Atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Habis, kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Lalu pernyataanmu tadi itu, apalagi namanya kalau bukan.. lesbi?"

Sambil bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura meraih gelas tinggi berisi lemon tea yang belum sempat dinikmatinya, kemudian dengan cepat disiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa terpekik.

"Cukup, aku sudah muak padamu, Uchiha! Selama ini aku diam bukan berarti aku akan terus membiarkanmu berbuat sesukamu! Memangnya kau tahu apa, ha? Apa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Jadi, sebaiknya kau tutup mulut kotormu atau aku sendiri yang melakukannya, Uchiha brengsek!"

Napas Sakura menderu. Tak peduli seisi kantin memandanginya heran karena telah membentak Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan emosi yang masih memuncak.

"Heh.. hahaha.." Sasuke tertawa pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Sasuke tahu, dia telah membuat gadis itu benar-benar marah. Dia tahu, tindakannya memang bodoh. Tapi, jujur saja, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa lebih mengenalmu, kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan, Sakura..'_

Sasuke tahu, _image_-nya di mata Sakura sudah terlanjur buruk. Bersikap baik terhadapnya pun, tidak pernah mendapat respon baik dari yang bersangkutan. Cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Akhirnya, dia malah memutuskan untuk bersikap menyebalkan. Hasilnya? Yaah.. setidaknya Sakura jadi lebih 'ekspresif' kan?

"Tak kusangka kau sebodoh itu, Uchiha."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengatai dia bodoh.

"Shika.."

Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapannya, di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Sakura. Dia menatap meja yang masih tergenang cipratan jus jeruk, lalu pada wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat 'manis'.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Haruno. Dari wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar marah. Aku langsung tahu, kau pasti melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

Sasuke melirik temannya itu dengan malas. "Aku tidak akan marah jika kau mengataiku bodoh, karena kau lebih jenius dariku dan.. kau benar. Aku memang bodoh."

"Fuh.. aneh rasanya jika mendengar ada Uchiha yang mengakui dirinya bodoh."

Oke, tampaknya Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak diciptakan untuk jadi orang yang sabaran. "Kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku, lebih baik kau pergi saja sana."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu, mendokusei.." sahut Shikamaru bosan. "Tapi teman-temanmu yang berisik itu terus-terusan memaksaku."

_'Temanku kan temanmu juga, jenius..'_ batin Sasuke dongkol. "Memangnya mereka memaksamu apa?"

"Menjadi pengganti Cupid."

"... Ha?"

"Tunda bengongmu untuk nanti. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku sedang ada urusan lain dan ini tidak akan kuulang." Kata-kata yang cukup membuat sang Uchiha kini terfokus pada Nara di hadapannya. "Untuk langkah pertama, lakukan satu hal."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

".. Buang jauh-jauh predikat 'Playboy' yang diberikan kepadamu."

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Review! *males basa-basi*


	6. Chapter 6

Okeh. Karena aku sama pasangan collabku udah selesai Try Out (TO)-nya, jadi, SEKARANG UPDATE! **Tapi**, lemot-kilat nya update chapter depan itu tergantung… XD *ditimpuk*

Terus...

Kalo misalnya lemot lagi (meski pun gak niat lemot), maaf yaa... ^^v

Okeh okeh! Ini chapter 6-nya!

* * *

.

.

"Aku minta maaf, Ami, atas perbuatanku terhadapmu dulu."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tolong maafkan aku."

"Ja-jadi, maksudmu... kau mau memintaku jadi kekasihmu lagi?"

"Bukan itu!"

"L-lho? Terus maksudmu apa?"

"Yaa... aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

"... Hah?"

Angel Ruii

Mungkin kehebohan di kalangan siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen saat ini bisa disetarakan dengan hebohnya warga Konoha ketika menemukan adanya _crop circle_ di tengah sawah mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, sekali lagi – UCHIHA SASUKE! Pemuda tampan anak sekolahan dengan otak cemerlang dan duit segudang yang terkenal sampai ke negeri seberang. Ya, Sasuke yang itu, memangnya yang mana lagi coba? Dia benar-benar berbakat menjadi selebritis kontroversional. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini benar-benar membuat gempar seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen. Beneran deh! Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku-Mikoto itu?

.

"SAKURAAA!"

Sakura yang sedang duduk anteng di tempatnya tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara menggelegar yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang datar ke luar jendela.

Sedangkan si pelaku, Tenten, setelah dengan sukses menjeblak pintu kelas hingga hampir copot dari tempatnya, dan tanpa mempedulikan hal itu segera menghampiri si gadis Haruno. Di belakangnya, Ino dan Hinata menyusul dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sa-Sakura! Kau sudah dengar beritanya?" tanya Tenten menggebu-gebu.

"Berita apa?" balas Sakura, dengan masih memandang ke luar.

"Itu...! Sasuke, d-dia... haduuh... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

"Dia meminta maaf kepada semua mantan kekasihnya di sekolah ini, dan juga yang ada di luar."

Tanpa disuruh, seseorang mewakili pembicaraan Tenten.

"Shikamaru?"

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda berkuncir satu itu sudah ada di sana, dan kini sedang duduk di atas meja di seberang meja Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru? Sasuke..."

"Benar. Dia ingin menunjukkan keseriusannya pada Haruno," jawabnya, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang hanya diam. "dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik, dan semua ini dilakukannya hanya demi dirimu, Haruno."

"... Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan itu semua." kata Sakura dingin.

"Sakura," bisik Ino. "ucapanmu terlalu kejam..."

"Karena itulah," balas Shikamaru. "dia berinisiatif sendiri melakukannya. Kau tahu? Uchiha dididik untuk menjunjung harga diri mereka setinggi langit. Tak bisakah kau hargai usaha seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke?"

Sakura melirik tajam pada Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya datar. "Sejak kapan orang sepertimu mau repot-repot mengurusi orang lain? Memangnya, apa yang ditawarkan Uchiha brengsek itu padamu, eh?" katanya sinis.

"Tidak ada. Sejujurnya, aku memang malas mengurusi orang lain," jawabnya santai, tapi serta-merta mimiknya jadi serius. "… tapi, akan berbeda kalau terhadap temanku sendiri."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh... begitukah cara kalian menunjukkan kesetiakawanan? Bagus juga..." katanya sambil tersenyum sarkastik. "Jadi sekarang, apa mau kalian? Menyuruhku menerima perasaannya? Atau kalau perlu kami menikah sekarang juga?"

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu, kali..." sahut Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya. "Cukup berikan dia kepercayaan dan kesempatan untuk lebih mengenalmu, dan kau juga bisa lebih mengenalnya. Aku yakin setelah itu, kau akan merubah persepsi-mu terhadapnya. Aku bisa memberimu jaminan."

"Itu saja? _Simple_ sekali ternyata..." ucap Sakura sambil bangkit dari bangkunya. "Tapi sayang… semua itu tidak bisa kukabulkan."

Keempat orang di sana menatap Sakura dengan kaget sekaligus heran. Sementara dia sendiri tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Maksudmu apa, Haruno?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Intinya, aku ingin dia berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Dia hanya akan membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang sia-sia." jawabnya tenang.

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu? Kau tidak pernah mau memberinya kesempatan, bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap semua ini sia-sia?"

"Tanpa harus melakukannya pun aku sudah tahu." sahut Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau keras kepala, Haruno." ucap Shikamaru, menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Keras kepala dan egois."

"Heh, apa kau tidak salah orang, Nara? Memangnya siapa yang lebih keras kepala dan egois? Aku yang bersikeras menolak, atau kalian yang terus-menerus memaksaku meski aku berkali-kali bilang 'tidak'?"

"Setidaknya kami punya alasan," jawab Shikamaru. "Sasuke serius padamu. Dan kami bukan memaksa, tapi memohon. Kau tentu tahu perbedaannya kan?"

Sakura mendengus. "Huh... konyol..."

"Sedangkan kau," lanjut Shikamaru cepat. "kau tidak punya alasan yang jelas. Kalau alasanmu hanya karena kau membenci sifatnya, itu tidak cukup. Si Uchiha itu berjanji akan merubah sifatnya, demi sebuah kepercayaan darimu. Sekarang, apa kau masih punya alasan lain, Haruno?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sakura..."

"Aku punya alasan," katanya tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan masih tertunduk. "Aku punya... alasan lain kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan kalian tidak perlu tahu apa itu..."

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Shikamaru hanya bisa diam saat Sakura mulai berjalan keluar kelas, berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, Shikamaru bisa melihat walau hanya sekilas, ada kepedihan, kekecewaan, dan berbagai emosi lain dari tatapan mata Sakura. Alis Shikamaru berkerut.

_'Sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan gadis itu?'_

Angel Ruii

"Jadi anak-anak, untuk menebus nilai tes kalian yang kecil-kecil kemarin, aku akan memberi kalian tugas kelompok, berpasangan." kata Orochimaru, guru Biologi yang mempunyai kelainan di mana lidahnya suka sekali menjulur keluar itu.

Seisi kelas mulai ribut. Kebanyakan mereka memprotes keputusan sepihak dari "Siluman Ular Sialan" itu. Salah dia sendiri, dong! Masa' ngasih soal semuanya tentang ular? Gak ada di kurikulum juga. Jangan-jangan tugas kali ini ada hubungannya lagi dengan ular!

"Dengarkan tugasnya baik-baik!" seru Orochimaru keras, membuat kelas kembali hening. "Cari dan buat daftar penyakit mematikan dari seluruh dunia, disertai penjelasan dan cara pengobatannya. Minimal 100 macam untuk satu kelompok!"

Kali ini, mereka benar-benar protes.

"Yang benar saja, Sensei! Kenapa harus sebanyak itu?"

"Benar! Dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan data selengkap itu?"

"Sssh.." Orochimaru mendesis,membuat murid-muridnya merinding. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kalian harus dapatkan semuanya! Kalau tidak... akan kujadikan kalian manekin hidup di lab pribadiku. Fufufu…" katanya sambil menjilat-jilat bibirnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Ba-baik, Sensei!" seru mereka serempak, takut dengan ancaman guru psycho itu.

"Khekhe... bagus..." kekeh Orochimaru sambil membuka buku absen. "Baik, kita mulai pembagian kelompoknya. Pertama..."

Satu-persatu kelompok berpasangan untuk tugas sadis itu mulai dibagikan. Banyak yang tidak sesuai harapan. Misalnya Ino yang berharap berpasangan dengan Sai, malah pasangan dengan Neji. Sedangkan Sai dengan Tenten, jadi ceritanya tertukar, nih. Tapi ada juga yang sangat sesuai harapan, seperti Naruto yang pas sekali pasangan dengan Hinata. Tapi untuk yang satu itu, bisa-bisa ada yang keseringan pingsan.

"Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan..."

para gadis yang belum mendapat pasangan untuk tugas itu pun mulai berdo'a dalam hati agar Orochimaru menyebut nama mereka.

"... Haruno Sakura."

"EEEEEEEHH?"

Yang disebut siapa, yang heboh siapa.

"Kok begitu, Sensei? Nggak adil!"

"Iya, benar-benar nggak adil!"

"Apanya yang tidak adil?" tanya Orochimaru yang kesal atas kelakuan siswi-siswi kelas itu.

"Y-ya... soalnya... soalnya..." sang siswi pun mulai bingung dengan alasan apa yang harus dikemukakannya. Inginnya sih, dia menjawab, 'Karena yang paling cocok dengan Sasuke-kun itu aku!'. Tapi tidak cukup berani, yang ada dia mati di-_deathglare_ siswi-siswi lain.

"Karena mereka sama-sama pintar, Sensei. Pasti nanti nilai mereka yang paling bagus." celetuk salah satu siswa.

Yang lain pun membenarkan hal tersebut. Sedangkan kedua orang yang sedang jadi objek pembicaraan hanya duduk diam, pura-pura _cuek_.

"Hm, masuk akal," tanggap Orochimaru. "tapi, jika yang pintar kupasangkan dengan yang bodoh, bisa-bisa yang bekerja hanya yang pintar saja. Itu jauh lebih tidak adil, kan?"

Sebagian membenarkan kata-kata Orochimaru, dan sisanya masih tetap protes. Orochimaru terpaksa berpikir keras mencari solusinya. Mengajar di kelas yang berisi banyak ABG labil kadang memang harus menguras otak dan tenaga.

"Yak, sudah kuputuskan. Untuk kalian, Uchiha dan Haruno, cari 100 jenis penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya, serta berikan metode pengobatan terbaik menurut pemikiran kalian sendiri, kalian tentunya sanggup, bukan?"

Sadis, itulah yang dipikirkan ke-30 murid di kelas itu. Tugas yang benar-benar berat, sekalipun untuk otak se-jenius Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tapi, tak ada pilihan untuk menolak.

"Baik, Sensei."

Angel Ruii

"Huaaaah~ Orochi-sensei benar-benar sadis! Memberi tugas gak kira-kira! Menyebalkan!" keluh Tenten sambil mengacak-acak rambut cepolnya sampai berantakan.

"Tapi kan... kita bisa mencarinya di internet, Tenten-chan... Di sana biasanya sudah lengkap..." Hinata mencoba memberi solusi.

"Apanya? Tadi aku sudah sempat cari di Google, yang muncul malah: '10 penyakit paling aneh', 'Daftar penyakit mematikan bagi ternak', '10 penyakit paling berbahaya', dan sebagainya. Tidak ada yang mencapai 100. Ada sih daftar 50 penyakit berbahaya, tapi tidak ada penjelasannya..." sahut Tenten lesu.

"M-mungkin dari sumber yang lain ada... Misalnya pada dokter atau ahli kesehatan..." jawab Hinata.

"Yah... benar juga sih. Nanti kita ke rumah sakit saja deh, mewawancarai dokter-dokter di sana. Kalau masih kurang barulah kita ambil dari internet atau buku..." timpal Ino. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Tapi... di antara kita berempat, cuma Sakura yang tugasnya paling berat, ya...?" gumam Tenten.

Mereka bertiga menatap simpati pada Sakura yang tampak tenang membaca buku paket Fisika. Ya, setelah sempat bolos 2 jam pelajaran pertama dan membuat Tenten terpaksa berbohong pada Ibiki-sensei bahwa Sakura sedang berada di ruang kesehatan karena tidak enak badan, dia pun kembali dengan sikapnya yang biasa, _stoic_ dan tak banyak bicara. Entah apa yang dilakukannya selama membolos.

Sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan, dia pun balas menatap ketiganya. "Apa?"

"_Anou_... Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa jika harus mengerjakan tugas dari Orochi-sensei? Tugasnya kan susah sekali, apalagi kau... ehm, sekelompok dengan Sasuke..." tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas itu dengan baik."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Sasuke...?"

"Orang itu? Memangnya kenapa? Kalian pikir dia bisa berbuat apa terhadapku?" Sakura menatap heran pada ketiganya. Apa mereka segitu khawatirnya pada keselamatan dirinya?

"Bukan begitu sih... Maksudnya – "

"Sakura."

Panggilan seseorang kepada sang Haruno membuat ke-empat gadis itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke, yang baru saja masuk ke kelas tampak berjalan ke arah mereka. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten agak menyingkir, tapi tidak terlalu jauh agar masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan duo jenius itu.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya yang dibuat se-_cool_ mungkin.

Sakura menjawab sambil membuka kembali buku Fisika-nya. "Kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, bisakah kau tidak usah balik bertanya?" sahut Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kapan dan di mana kita mengerjakannya?" tanyanya lagi, demi mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang tampaknya lebih tertarik pada lembar-lembar berisi rumus ketimbang wajahnya yang menurut Sasuke paling tampan di dunia.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Kemarin Ayame bilang café miliknya akan tutup selama 2 hari, karena dia harus pergi ke kota Kiri untuk membantu resepsi pernikahan sepupunya. Entah ini kebetulan yang baik atau buruk.

"Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Di perpustakaan? Kau yakin? Kenapa tidak di rumah salah satu dari kita saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Uchiha memang suka mencari-cari kesempatan.

"Kau bertanya padaku, kan? Tinggal pilih saja. Setuju, atau kita kerjakan tugasnya sendiri-sendiri." sahutnya ketus.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sebisa mungkin, ciptakanlah _image_ yang baik di depan orang yang kau suka, walaupun hasilnya mungkin akan sia-sia. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Hn." gumam Sakura singkat. Matanya kembali menelusuri barisan kata dan rumus pada buku Fisika-nya.

Tak ada yang menyadari, bahwa ada suatu kegalauan di dalam hati gadis berambut soft-pink itu.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

YAAAAAAAAHH~! REVIEWWW~! MAAF LEMOT~! HABIS UJIAN~! *dilempar panci sama tetangga gara-gara berisik akibat teriak-teriak gaje*


	7. Chapter 7

Yo~! Ini dia C7-nya~!

Masih kurang kilat, 'kan?

Hehehe.

Eh, eng, gak jadi dah… (?) *apaan sih?*

Yasud, langsung aja!

Ini dia! (All: daritadi muter-muter mulu pembicaraannya!)

* * *

.

.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Orochimaru, karena berkat dirinya-lah sekarang dia bisa berduaan dengan Sakura di perpustakaan sekolah. Namun, seharusnya Sasuke memang tidak boleh berharap lebih. Nyatanya, daritadi Sakura hanya sibuk sendiri di depan komputer perpustakaan. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_, dan sesekali tangannya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

"Hei..." panggil Sasuke akhirnya.

Tak ada tanggapan. Sakura benar-benar menganggap Sasuke layaknya seekor nyamuk. Tapi, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau secepat itu langsung menyerah.

"Hei, Sakura..."

"Kerjakan saja apa yang harus kau kerjakan, jangan mengganggu orang lain." Sahut Sakura datar, tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer.

"Hhh... apa kau tidak ingin istirahat? Matamu bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan menatap layar komputer."

"Semakin banyak kita membuang-buang waktu, tugas ini akan semakin lama selesai. Kalau kau mau istirahat lakukan saja sendiri, tanpa bantuanmu pun tugas ini bisa kuselesaikan."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau yang paling pintar di sini. Memangnya tugas ini hanya untukmu saja?" balas Sasuke sebal.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Kalau begitu kerjakan saja bagianmu. Waktu kita hanya dua hari, jika dalam waktu itu belum selesai juga maka kita harus menyelesaikannya sendiri-sendiri, paham?"

"Kau sadar tidak? Walau 'tampaknya' kita mengerjakannya BERDUA, tapi pada kenyataannya kita memang sedang bekerja sendiri-sendiri! Tak ada diskusi atau semacamnya, mana bisa disebut tugas kelompok?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Seperti nenek-nenek saja."

"APA KATAMU?"

"Selain cerewet kau juga berisik. Apa tak bisa kau duduk dengan tenang dan menyelesaikan bagianmu tanpa mengeluh?" balas Sakura sinis.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku hanya merasa bosan." ujar Sasuke malas, sambil bersandar sepenuhnya pada punggung kursi yg sedang ia duduki.

Sakura (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada tugasnya. Tetapi baru sebentar ia memulai, tiba-tiba komputer yang dipakainya nge-hang. Hal itu membuat Sakura agak panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura menggerak-gerakkan mouse dengan brutal.

"Sepertinya komputer ini nge-hang." jawab Sakura datar.

"Masa'?"

Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu beranjak dan berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Sakura, agak ke belakang tepatnya. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan agar bisa mencapai komputer itu.

"Apa sebelumnya data-data ini sudah kau _save_?" tanya pemilik mata _onyx_ itu sambil mencoba menekan beberapa tombol di keyboard.

"Sudah." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa lagi. Kita terpaksa melanjutkannya besok. Lagipula ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"Hn, apa boleh buat."

Sasuke baru akan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, namun terhenti ketika indra penciumannya memcium suatu aroma yang berasal dari rambut gadis di depannya. Wangi yang manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kaget saat Sasuke yang sudah mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala gadis itu meraih beberapa helai rambut pink-nya.

"Wangi sekali..." gumam Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma manis yang berasal dari rambut Sakura.

Sayangnya, Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke dari rambutnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, berbalik dan menatap tajam sang Uchiha.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran dengan wangi rambutmu itu."

Sakura mendengus, lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah bodoh? Aku jadi ragu kau ini Uchiha sungguhan atau bukan." katanya sambil meraih tas yang diletakkan di kursi sebelahnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Sakura." cegah Sasuke. Langkah Sakura pun terhenti. "Boleh aku... tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"... Apa?" balas Sakura tanpa berbalik.

"Alasan..." ucap Sasuke pelan. "Aku ingin tahu alasan lain yang kau maksudkan saat kau bicara dengan Shikamaru tadi pagi."

"Oh... jadi dia cerita padamu, ya?" kata Sakura dingin.

"Maaf kalau kau merasa keberatan. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasanmu. Setidaknya... agar aku juga punya alasan untuk menyerah..."

"... Apa benar kau akan menyerah, jika kau tahu alasanku?"

"Tergantung..." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang masih membelakanginya. "Kalau alasanmu bisa kuterima, aku benar-benar akan menyerah. Tapi kalau tidak – "

"Berarti tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahukannya padamu." sela Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa bilang sia-sia kalau tidak kau coba!" balas sang Uchiha cepat. "Kau tidak boleh lari, Sakura. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, atas perasaanku ini."

"Heh, jadi kau sedang menghakimi aku? Ironis sekali, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." sahut Sakura sinis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimi!" bantah Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya.. ingin mendapatkan penjelasan darimu."

Sakura untuk sementara hanya diam. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah lemari besar di sampingnya yang penuh dengan barisan buku. Walau dari samping, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat seulas senyum getir yang samar terbentuk di bibir Sakura.

"... Apa kau pernah membenci seseorang, Uchiha?"

Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan mendadak dari Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah heran. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Jawab saja." balas Sakura sambil tetap menatap lantai.

"Yah... kalau satu-dua orang sih pernah." jawab Sasuke walau masih tampak bingung.

"... Kalau kepada banyak orang, pernah?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Sakura? Kau membuatku bingung!" ucap Sasuke gusar.

"He, ternyata kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi ya, Uchiha?" ejek Sakura, membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke padanya dulu. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Jadi intinya apa? Dari tadi pembicaraan kita hanya memutar-mutar di situ saja." protesnya.

"Intinya, aku benci laki-laki."

Hening.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"A-apa maksudmu de – "

"Ya, aku mengerti," sela Sakura cepat. "harus ada alasan kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu. Dan itu hanya berupa sebuah 'dongeng' yang membosankan. Tapi asal kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena aku sendiri yang akan menceritakan 'dongeng' ini." katanya sambil menatap dingin pada Sasuke. "Kau juga harus bangga, karena kau orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku mau menceritakan kisah ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Semua kata-kata Sakura membuatnya bingung. 'Dongeng'? Kisah hidup? Maksudnya apa?

"Kau bingung, eh?" ejeknya, menebak dengan tepat pikiran sang Uchiha. "Kalau begitu, apa masih perlu kuceritakan?"

"Ceritakan!" jawab Sasuke cepat. "Aku harus tahu... semua alasan yang kau sembunyikan selama ini."

"Hn, baiklah... Tapi ingat, setelah ini pastikan mulutmu tertutup rapat-rapat atau kau akan menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini. Mengerti, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang menarik sebuah buku dari rak di belakangnya, lalu kembali bersandar padanya.

"Dulu," Ia memulai sambil membuka halaman pertama buku bersampul tebal itu. "ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang hidup sederhana. Pada awalnya mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan, sampai akhirnya... sang ayah pergi meninggalkan istri dan kedua anaknya tanpa pesan dan alasan yang jelas. Di tengah kebingungan dan kesedihan sang ibu dan anak-anaknya, beberapa hari kemudian sekelompok orang datang dan menyeret mereka keluar dari rumah mereka. Orang-orang itu bilang bahwa sang ayah terlilit hutang dan rumah itu beserta isinya telah menjadi jaminan. Sejak saat itu, mereka resmi menjadi gelandangan."

Sakura menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada getir. "Hidup di jalanan tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka harus bertahan tanpa uang, pakaian, dan tempat tinggal yang layak. Berkali-kali diusir oleh orang yang tempatnya dijadikan 'persinggahan sementara', untuk makan pun harus membongkar tempat sampah di rumah-rumah makan. Harus tahan... saat dipandang menjijikkan oleh orang-orang layaknya anjing-anjing jalanan..."

Sampai di sini, Sasuke bisa mengerti bahwa keluarga yang dimaksud adalah keluarga Sakura sendiri.

"Setelah sekitar 1 bulan hidup terlunta-lunta, secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan kerabat sang ibu, yang berbaik hati mengajak mereka pulang ke rumahnya di kota sebelah. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak bisa tinggal berlama-lama di sana. Suami sang bibi, adalah orang yang kasar. Sering kali mereka melihat langsung saat suaminya memukul, menendang, dan melakukan perbuatan keji lainnya pada sang bibi. Pada akhirnya, sang suami pergi meninggalkan istrinya bersama wanita lain. Akibat dari itu semua, sang bibi menjadi gila. Rumahnya diambil alih oleh adiknya, dan sekali lagi, mereka harus keluar dari rumah itu kembali hidup di jalanan.

"Beruntung, tak lama kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan sebuah keluarga kaya, yang berbaik hati menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga kepada sang ibu, serta sebuah tempat tinggal yang layak untuk mereka bertiga. Keluarga itu bahkan bersedia menyekolahkan kedua anak tersebut. Hampir 8 tahun mereka bekerja dan menumpang tinggal di sana. Setelah mengumpulkan gaji selama itu, sang ibu akhirnya mampu membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Walau begitu, mereka masih dengan senang hati tetap bekerja pada keluarga itu."

"Semua tidak berakhir sampai di sini. Selama bekerja di sana, sang adik berteman dengan putri keluarga itu. Putri itu sangat baik, ceria, dan agak manja. Mereka melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, entah itu sekolah, bermain, bahkan sang putri sering ikut melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga walau sudah dilarang berkali-kali. Sungguh, di zaman sekarang mencari keluarga kaya tapi sekaligus dermawan seperti mereka bukanlah hal mudah, benar 'kan, Uchiha?"

"..." Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. Dia tahu Sakura sedang menyindir keluarganya yang notabene sangat terkenal dengan keangkuhannya.

"Hn, kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting, benar begitu? Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Beranjak remaja, sang putri pun jatuh cinta dan pacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya. Sang adik menyadari kalau laki-laki itu bukan orang baik-baik. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada sang putri, sahabatnya, mengenai hal tersebut, tapi sang putri tidak percaya. Akhirnya, ucapan sang adik benar-benar terbukti. Sang putri hamil... di usia yang amat muda. Tapi laki-laki tersebut tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan melarikan diri entah ke mana. Sang putri yang sangat terpukul... akhirnya memilih jalan pintas. Dia melompat dari balkon kamarnya di lantai 2, di depan kedua mata sahabatnya sendiri…"

Sasuke tampak terkejut. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat sahabatnya melakukan aksi bunuh diri dan disaksikan langsung olehnya.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak mati," lanjut Sakura setelah melihat keterkejutan Sasuke. "Dia hanya... kehilangan janinnya dan mengalami kelumpuhan. Untuk itu, keluarganya harus membawa sang putri ke luar negeri demi menjalani terapi. Sang ibu kehilangan pekerjaan, dan kedua sahabat itu terpisah... sampai saat ini."

"Satu tahun berlalu. Setelah mencari pekerjaan baru, sang ibu dan sang kakak berhasil mengumpulkan modal untuk usaha. Tapi saat itu, sang kakak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria rekan kerjanya. Suatu hari pria itu datang ke rumah, bersujud di depan sang ibu dan sang kakak, memohon pinjaman uang yang katanya untuk biaya berobat ibunya yang sakit keras. Mereka membuat banyak pertimbangan. Uang yang mereka miliki adalah modal usaha mereka. Tapi mereka juga tidak mungkin tega membiarkan lelaki itu kehilangan ibunya. Karena selama ini dia menunjukkan gelagat yang baik, mereka pun memberi kepercayaan padanya. Sebagian besar modal mereka dipinjamkan pada lelaki itu. Namun... setelah beberapa hari, tidak ada kabar apa-apa darinya. Dia tidak muncul di tempat kerja, bahkan katanya dia sudah pindah rumah entah ke mana. Dengan begitu, sang ibu dan kakak harus memulai dari awal... mengumpulkan kembali modal yang telah dibawa kabur oleh laki-laki itu. Satu tahun waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk itu, dan akhirnya mereka berhasil membuka usaha sendiri. Kini hidup mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, hasil dari kesabaran, keringat, dan usaha mereka. Tamat."

Sakura menutup buku di tangannya, lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Mereka sama-sama diam. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang mendominasi di sana.

"... Maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau hidupmu sangat menderita." kata Sasuke lirih.

Sakura mendengus. "Heh, mau mengasihani kami? Maaf saja Uchiha, kami sudah terlalu lama hidup dengan belas kasihan. Sekarang kami tidak membutuhkannya lagi, jadi simpan saja rasa kasihanmu itu untuk orang lain."

Sasuke menghela napas. Sakura benar. Keluarganya pasti sudah jenuh terus-terusan dikasihani. Waktu bertahun-tahun itu tidaklah singkat. Kalau jadi Sakura, Sasuke tidak yakin masih mampu bertahan selama itu.

"Jadi... itukah alasanmu kenapa kau membenci laki-laki?"

"Apa perlu kutegaskan lagi?"

"Tapi... kau tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau semua laki-laki itu brengsek, 'kan? Kau hanya bertemu beberapa orang dan – "

"Kau ingin bilang penilaianku ini salah? Oke, anggap saja aku salah, tidak semua laki-laki di dunia ini jahat. Tapi, salahkah jika aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko?" sahut Sakura. "Aku sudah berkali-kali bertemu laki-laki dengan berbagai tipe. Yang tidak bertanggung jawab, yang kasar, yang seorang penipu, hampir semuanya. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai 'korban' dari tipe-tipe lain yang mungkin lebih buruk."

"Jadi... kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengubah pemikiranmu itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"... Tidak akan." jawab Sakura setelah jeda sesaat.

Sebenarnya, Sakura pernah mencoba merubah pendapatnya itu. Namun ketika dia baru akan memulai, bayang-bayang masa lalu terus berkeliaran di otaknya. Saat mereka diusir dari rumah mereka, saat mereka tinggal di jalanan, saat mereka lari dari kejaran orang-orang karena kedapatan mencuri makanan di sebuah toko. Masa-masa mencekam itu begitu lekat di ingatan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan isak tangis ibu dan kakaknya, wajah ketakutan bibinya, juga tubuh sahabatnya yang berlumuran darah. Semua itu telah menguasai emosinya sampai-sampai Sakura hampir tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang menderanya. Dia bahkan pernah berniat membunuh mereka yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Untunglah dia cepat tersadar. Dia tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam dendam. Masih ada ibu dan kakaknya yang harus ia lindungi. Itulah yang menjadi motivasi Sakura untuk terus berusaha dan belajar. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan semua emosi dan dendam, serta mengesampingkan hal-hal lain yang tidak perlu karena dianggapnya hanya akan menghambat jalannya. Katakanlah Sakura ambisius atau apapun, tapi dia yang sekarang tak lagi peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah, membahagiakan ibu dan kakaknya, tidak lebih. Tapi tetap saja, dendam itu tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya. Dia hanya bisa memendam semua itu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dan berharap dia benar-benar bisa menghapusnya suatu hari nanti.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain sebelumnya, dan sekarang aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengartikannya. Aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, tidak denganmu, atau dengan yang lain." ucap Sakura dingin, namun tegas.

Sekarang, Sasuke yang harus memutuskan.

"Sakura... aku..."

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yaaah.. Review dibutuhkan!


	8. Chapter 8

Hosh hosh.. =="  
lama banget, ya?

Maaf. Banyak halangan, sih! :p

Halangannya:

1. Aku fokus dan terus belajar buat persiapan ujian.

2. 'sakit' alias ERROR! Kalo gak percaya tanya aja author lain... ^^

Yasud, udahlah bacot-bacotannya! (?)

Happy RnR, minna-saaan~! XD

* * *

.

.

"Sakura.. aku.."

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Sasuke belum juga melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat Sakura mulai jenuh untuk menunggu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Uchiha?"

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, menatap Sakura. "Apa benar.. sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan bagiku?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Sakura seraya berbalik pergi.

"Tapi," ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "kalau hanya sekedar berharap.. masih boleh, 'kan?"

Sakura menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku... tidak pernah ingin memberi harapan kepada siapapun."

Dan Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke di sana, sendirian.

"Tapi aku... masih ingin berharap, Sakura..." batin Sasuke lirih.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen sebenarnya juga sedang mengalami pergolakan batin. Dia telah membohongi Sasuke, juga dirinya sendiri. Gadis pink itu bukannya tidak mempercayai Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke serius dengan perasaannya. Hanya saja, dia terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko. Dia tahu benar, siapa Sasuke, dan siapa dirinya. Bagi Sakura, dunia pun akan mengecam jika dia berani berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha. Perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh. Dia belum siap jika harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama untuk kesekian kali.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura tetaplah manusia biasa. Punya sisi rapuh dalam dirinya walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan. Bisa merasakan sakit, juga rasa bersalah.

_'Maafkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke…'_

Angel Ruii

"Teme, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menatap sahabat pirangnya itu dengan heran. "Apanya? Kalau bertanya yang jelas..."

"Ayolah Teme... Kau lebih dari tahu maksud pertanyaanku." sahut Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dengan Sakura-chan, buktinya hubungan kalian tampak makin 'dingin' dari sebelumnya..."

"Hn, rupanya kau sadar juga, ya? Kukira otak dangkalmu itu tidak akan peka." sindir Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan kau!" sewot Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dengar, ya! Walaupun kemampuan otakku di bawah rata-rata, tapi – ah! Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraa,n ya?"

"Berisik, Baka-Dobe!" sergah Sasuke yang segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menudingnya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Temee~ ayo ceritakan padakuu~" melas Naruto sambil menarik-ulur kemeja Sasuke.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu ini atau kau akan menyesal, Namikaze!" desis Sasuke kesal.

"Iya, iya... Tapi kau harus cerita, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Taman belakang sekolah yang mereka tempati sekarang ini bisa dibilang lumayan ramai. Oh yeah, apa lagi kalau bukan karena fangirls-nya yang berkeliaran di sana. Sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi 'playboy keren', jumlah fans-nya malah semakin bertambah. Tak urung hal itu sedikit membuat risih sang Uchiha. Padahal, dulu dia begitu bangga dengan jumlah fans yang bejibun banyaknya. Tapi sekarang beda, karena sudah ada Sakura di hatinya.

Ah, ya. Sakura, gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Sudah berhari-hari sejak kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu. Terakhir kali mereka berbicara satu sama lain adalah esok harinya saat menyelesaikan tugas dari Orochimaru. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi komunikasi di antara mereka. Sampai saat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan-berteriak-dengan-suara-cemprengmu-itu-di-telingaku, BAKA-DOBE!" geram Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Habisnya, kau bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah melamun!" sahut Naruto jengkel.

"Aku ditolak, puas kau?"

Naruto melongo, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan heran. "Ditolak? Lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus. Kata 'lagi' yang dipakai Naruto sedikit membuatnya tertohok.

"Ckckck... benar-benar ironis..." Naruto berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal kurasa, kau ini 'lumayan' juga lho, Teme."

Sang Namikaze menatap intens Sasuke dengan mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah. Serta-merta bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai tertarik padaku, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah horor.

Awalnya Naruto tampak bingung, tapi kemudian otak jahilnya mulai bekerja. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau takut, eh, Teme?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, dasar pirang bodoh!" seru Sasuke kesal sambil beringsut menjauh dari Naruto.

"Apanya? Kurasa tidak ada ruginya aku pacaran denganmu. Kau kaya, pintar, dan populer, bukankah itu cukup menggiurkan, hm?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum genit, sekaligus mati-matian menahan tawa. "Jadi sekarang, kau pilih jadi seme atau uke?"

"Dasar gila!" umpat Sasuke sambil bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, ngakak guling-gulingan di atas rumput sampai-sampai perutnya terasa kram. Aah... mengerjai Uchiha Sasuke memang terkadang menimbulkan kesenangan tersendiri.

Angel Ruii

"Cih, apa-apaan si Dobe itu! Dasar otak imbisl!" gerutu Sasuke sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke kelas. Untung saja koridor ini sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihat Uchiha tersebut misuh-misuh.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar. Yah, siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut pink di Konoha Gakuen ini kalau bukan...

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sedangkan sang objek yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan akhirnya mereka berpapasan. Jangan harap ada tegur sapa di antara keduanya. Sakura hanya melewati Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun diam saja. Walau demikian, tanpa Sakura sadari pandangan Sasuke tetap mengikutinya.

_'Apa selamanya... hubungan kita akan terus seperti ini..'  
_  
Sasuke menghela napas berat. Kini ia memandang ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Terlihat beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain baseball di lapangan bawah sana. Salah satu dari mereka memukul bola, tetapi pukulannya malah melenceng jauh menuju...

"SAKURA!"

Brugh!

PRAANG!

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dirinya sedang berjalan saat tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakkan namanya lalu tubuhnya terasa ditabrak dari belakang hingga ia terjatuh berlutut di lantai yang dingin bersamaan dengan suara kaca yang pecah.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik sehingga tangan seseorang yang sebelumnya merengkuh kepalanya pun terlepas. Ia mendapati seseorang di belakangnya itu menatapnya dengan sangat cemas. Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Sakura? Tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura belum menjawab. Kini dia sudah mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Pecahan kaca... Apa... Sasuke baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya?

Saat ia kembali menatap Sasuke, seketika Sakura terbelalak. "K-kau terluka? Dahimu berdarah!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke pun meraba pelipisnya. Ah, benar, ada luka di sana. Mungkin tersayat pecahan kaca. Darah pun sudah mengalir sampai ke pipinya.

"A-ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan, lukamu harus ditangani!" kata Sakura panik dan serta-merta menarik tangan Sasuke lalu setengah berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan, yah... walaupun bukan untuk situasi yang menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja hal ini mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum, sejenak lupa dengan luka di pelipisnya.

"Shizune-san, tolong obati – " Sakura terdiam begitu menyadari ruang kesehatan ternyata kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia pun berpikir keras mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Kau tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Genggaman tangan mereka pun terlepas. Sasuke sedikit kecewa, tapi tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya selain menuruti perintah Sakura dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya tetap mengawasi Sakura yang tampak mencari sesuatu di lemari. Gerakannya begitu cekatan namun menyiratkan sedikit kepanikan. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Sakura kini berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa sebaskom kecil air hangat, handuk kecil, dan kotak P3K di kedua tangannya. Setelah mengambil tempat di samping pemuda tersebut dan meletakkan kotak P3K-nya di atas kasur, ia mulai memeras air dari handuk yang telah dicelupkan ke air hangat.

"Sini, kubersihkan dulu lukamu."

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dan terus menatap Sakura selama gadis itu mengusap darah yang ada di pelipis sampai ke bawah dagunya. Rasanya begitu lembut dan hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang dikenalnya selama ini. Inikah sisi lain dari Haruno Sakura yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan?

"... Kau... mencemaskanku ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. "Hn, tidak juga." jawabnya datar.

"Itu artinya ada _walau cuma sedikit_, 'kan?"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku saja. Setiap kali melihat orang lain terluka, aku..."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Lagi-lagi wajah Shion – sahabatnya – yang berlumuran darah berkelebat di benaknya. _'Sial!'_ umpat Sakura dalam hati. Semenjak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu, Sakura kerap tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika melihat ada orang yang terluka. Mungkin inilah yang membuat ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Dia ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang. Dia tak ingin lagi kejadian naas itu terulang. Saat sahabatnya meregang nyawa, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yah... terserah saja. Yang penting... aku senang kau masih mempedulikanku.." ujar Sasuke tulus.

Sakura yang sedang meneteskan obat merah pada kapas hanya diam dan pura-pura cuek. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan pernyataan tulus sang Uchiha. Apa Sasuke masih mengharapkan dirinya? Kalau benar begitu, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Kuharap kau jangan salah paham. Aku hanya membalas budimu padaku. Hidup dengan 'hutang budi' tidaklah menyenangkan, kau mengerti?" ucapnya datar sambil mengoleskan obat merah tersebut ke luka Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Tapi... apa menurutmu 'balasan' ini sudah cukup untukku yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

Sakura kini memandang dingin pada Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau mengharapkan balasan yang lebih?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi gadis pink itu. Lucu sekali. "Kalau aku yang dulu pasti akan menjawab 'ya' untuk pertanyaanmu ini. Tapi aku yang sekarang tidak akan melakukannya..."

"..."

"...karena bagiku ini sudah cukup. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku... benar-benar bahagia..."

Oh, tidak. Tolong jangan bicara lagi lebih dari ini. Kau bisa membuat perasaan Sakura makin terombang-ambing, Sasuke!

"Kau tahu, selama beberapa hari ini aku – "

"Kau sadar dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Orang sakit tidak seharusnya banyak bicara." ucap Sakura, bermaksud menghentikan pembicaraan 'ngawur' pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke awalnya hanya memasang wajah _bengong_, tapi akhirnya ia pun tersenyum kecil. "Hmph... baiklah 'Bu Dokter', 'pasienmu' ini minta maaf."

Mungkin jika fans Sasuke yang melihat sang idola berkelakar seperti tadi, mereka akan jejeritan gak jelas saking senangnya. Tapi ini Sakura – Haruno Sakura, apa yang bisa kalian harapkan? Ups, jangan salah. Sakura HAMPIR tersenyum kalau saja dia tidak ingat posisinya saat ini.

Nah, sedikit ada kemajuan, 'kan?

"Sudah selesai." ucapnya setelah memastikan plester pada kapas yang dipakai untuk menutupi luka pada pelipis Sasuke telah terpasang dengan benar. "Ini hanya pertolongan pertama. Kalau kau kurang yakin silakan pergi ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke terkekeh geli sambil memandangi Sakura yang sedang membereskan peralatannya. "Kau ini... Memangnya kau pikir aku ini orang yang suka berurusan dengan rumah sakit? Lagipula, aku percaya padamu, 'Dokter'."

Sakura tak menanggapinya. Dia sibuk mengembalikan peralatan tadi ke tempatnya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura senang karena dipercaya oleh 'pasien' pertamanya. Setelah itu dia berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sama, kau boleh kembali ke kelas atau tetap di sini. Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura sempat melangkah keluar.

"... Hn, sama-sama."

Sekarang, menurut kalian apakah 'harapan' itu masih ada?

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Nah, nah, nah! **PENGUMUMAN** lagi, nih! **Chapter depan ada kemungkinan update-nya makin lama dari hapter ini**. Dikarenakan author lagi siap-siap buat ngehadapin UN sama lagi dalam masa hukuman lagi. T,T *resiko slalu cari masalah*

Yosh, REVIEW! Kalo gak review, gak akan update! *plak*


	9. Chapter 9

UN selesai! UN SELESAAAAAAAAI~ XD

Tapi-pi-pi… pas UN rasanya seru banget, deh… Hueee~ pingin UN lagi~ T,T *hah?*

Okeh lah gak usah banyak curcol gaje, ini chappie kesembilannya. =A="

RnR, yah… kalo gak, gak akan dilanjut! *PLAAAAK*

* * *

.

.

"APA? Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh? Kaa-san tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Ada yang terluka?"

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan... Hanya sedikit terkilir di kaki kanan..."

"Walau hanya terkilir tapi tidak boleh dianggap remeh, Kaa-san! Apa sudah di-cek ke rumah sakit?"

"Hhh... Rasanya tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit, deh, Sakura-chan.."

"Kaa-san!"

"Ah – lho, Kaa-san? Eh! H-halo, Sakura? Ini Nee-san."

"Konan-nee! Kenapa kau tidak membujuk Kaa-san untuk berobat ke rumah sakit? Kalau ternyata lukanya lebih parah, bagaimana?"

"Sudah, kok, Sakura... Tapi, percuma saja. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Kaa-san paling tidak suka masuk rumah sakit...?"

"Ck, sekarang Kaa-san mana? Biar aku saja yang membujuknya."

"Kaa-san, Sakura mau bicara. Eh, kenapa? Oh, iya, baiklah. Halo, Sakura? Kaa-san menolak bicara denganmu, katanya kalau kau yang bicara bisa-bisa terjadi perdebatan panjang, hahaha..."

"Hhh... Dasar Kaa-san... Ya sudah, besok aku akan pulang."

"EEH? Pulang? Kau serius, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, Nee-san. Aku khawatir pada Kaa-san kalau tidak memastikan keadaannya secara langsung. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang."

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak akan sekolah?"

"Mulai besok 'kan _golden week_, Nee-san... Kau lupa, ya?"

"Eh, iya, ya? Tapi, Sakura–"

"Hei, kalian tidak suka aku pulang ke rumah?"

"T-tentu saja tidak begitu, Sakura! Kami senang sekali, kok! Ya sudah, besok kami tunggu, ya?"

"Hn, iya. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Tolong jaga Kaa-san baik-baik, Nee-san."

"Ssstt.. Tidak kau minta pun aku pasti menjaga beliau dengan sebaik-baiknya! Sudah, ke kelasmu sana, belajar yang benar. Jaa ne..."

"Jaa..."

Klik!

Sambungan terputus. Sakura menatap layar handphone sederhana miliknya dengan senyum tipis. Ia memasukkannya ke saku seragam sebelum tersentak kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat." jawab Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Besok kau akan pulang ke Ame?"

_'Sudah kuduga, dia menguping pembicaraanku.'_batin Sakura. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke, dan tak terlihat lagi setelah berbelok di tikungan koridor. Sasuke meraba pelipisnya yang masih tertutup perban. Kejadian kemarin terulang lagi di benaknya. Hei, bukankah aksinya kemarin sangat keren? Apa yang kurang, coba? Lalu, kenapa sikap Sakura belum juga berubah – walau hanya sedikit?

"Fuhh... Ternyata tidak semudah yang kuduga…" gumamnya sambil menghela napas berat.

Yah, kau masih harus berjuang, Uchiha Sasuke. Hati seseorang yang telah berkali-kali disakiti, tidak akan luluh semudah itu, 'kan?

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu." Ia menyeringai misterius.

Gawat... Bukankah sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Uchiha itu terkenal dengan kelicikannya?

Angel Ruii

"Eeh? Pulang ke Ame?" seru Ino, terkejut.

"K-kota Ame itu... kota asalnya Sakura-chan, 'kan?"

"Benar, Hinata." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, aku belum pernah pergi ke Ame..." gumam Tenten.

"Aku juga... Ah, Sakura, apa benar kalau di Ame setiap hari selalu turun hujan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum geli atas pertanyaan Ino yang polos itu. "Tentu saja tidak, Ino... Curah hujan di Ame memang sangat tinggi, tapi itu bukan berarti di sana selalu turun hujan."

Ino hanya bisa ber-'ooh' ria. Tenten tersenyum mengejek padanya, dan dengan senang hati dibalas deathglare oleh Ino.

"K-kota Ame itu... tempatnya seperti apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Iya, Sakura, berikan sedikit gambaran tentang tempat tinggalmu~!" pinta Ino, disertai anggukan oleh Tenten.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Diceritakannya secara sekilas mengenai kota kecil di perbatasan negara Hi itu. Ame hanyalah kota biasa, dengan kehidupan masyarakat yang biasa pula. Mungkin tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali sebuah PLTA yang dibangun pada suatu waduk buatan di sisi baratnya. Curah hujan yang tinggi benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh warga di sana. Bisa dibilang cadangan air maupun listrik sudah terjamin ketersediaannya. Selain dari itu semuanya standar saja, bahkan dalam hal pendidikan. Taman kanak-kanak, SD, SMP, dan SMA masing-masing hanya ada sebuah. Hal itu terbilang wajar mengingat jumlah penduduknya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Yang penting, mereka tidak hidup dalam kekurangan.

Angel Ruii

Keesokan harinya, Sabtu, jam 08.36.

Sakura menghela napas lega begitu ia menduduki kursi penumpang kereta yang akan membawanya pulang ke Ame, ke rumahnya. Penumpang kereta ini terbilang sedikit. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin akan turun di stasiun berikutnya atau berikutnya lagi. Maklum saja, tak banyak orang yang berminat pergi ke Ame kecuali benar-benar mempunyai keperluan penting. Tapi hal ini justru disyukuri oleh Sakura, karena secara otomatis dia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain.

"Maaf, Nona. Boleh saya duduk di sebelah Anda?"

Suara itu, berat dan dalam, khas laki-laki. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura harus membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, melainkan pemilik suara tersebut yang terdengar sangat familiar.

"K-kau?" Sakura tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut pada suaranya. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak kaget jika orang yang paling tidak ingin kau temui malah muncul tepat dihadapanmu tanpa kau duga sebelumnya?

Sang oknum terkekeh pelan sembari duduk di samping gadis itu. "Reaksimu itu lucu sekali, Sakura."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Memangnya aneh jika aku naik kereta ini, hn?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Aneh? Ini namanya bukan aneh lagi, tapi sangat aneh! Kalau orang lain, sih, Sakura tidak akan heran. Tapi, hei! Ini Uchiha Sasuke, lho, putra bungsu klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu! Coba, deh, pikir benar-benar. Uchiha dan kereta yang tidak _matching_sama sekali, 'kan? Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal, ini di kereta kelas ekonomi. Sekali lagi, kelas EKONOMI! Coba, bagaimana ceritanya seorang Uchiha bisa naik kereta yang notabene khusus untuk masyarakat kelas menengah ke bawah?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Uchiha?"

"Berlibur."

"Heh, berlibur katamu? Kurasa kau keliru, kereta ini tidak akan berhenti di tempat wisata, Tuan Uchiha." sahut Sakura ketus.

"Pikiranmu terlalu sempit, Nona Haruno. Apakah ada peraturannya bahwa berlibur harus selalu ke tempat wisata?" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Lalu ke mana tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Wah, wah... Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Sakura? Sepertinya kau begitu ingin tahu ke mana arah tujuanku, hn?"

_'Karena aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Uchiha sialan!'_rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah puas memaki si pantat ayam, tentunya masih di dalam hati, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?"

"Ke manapun, asal jauh-jauh dari orang sepertimu." sahutnya ketus.

Nyatanya, Haruno memang tidak bisa jauh dari Uchiha. Ehm, maksudnya, Sakura hanya pindah ke kursi di seberangnya saja. Tidak jauh, bukan?

Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura mendelik.

Kereta pun mulai bergerak, memulai perjalanan selama 3 jam yang tidak akan setenang biasanya, paling tidak bagi Haruno Sakura.

Angel Ruii

Deru angin seolah menyambut kedatangan Sakura di kota kecil itu, Ame. Ia tampak melangkah dengan tenang, sementara tangannya asyik mengetikkan pesan singkat di ponselnya untuk memberitahu kakaknya bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Sembari .menghembuskan napas perlahan ia mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang mulai diselimuti awan kelabu.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan.."

Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin mengambil resiko terguyur hujan sebelum sampai di rumah. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh menghujam jalanan yang masih lembab, sisa hujan di hari sebelumnya. Kini Sakura berlari demi menghindari siraman sang air langit tanpa ada niatan untuk berteduh. Tanggung 'kan, 200 meter lagi ia sudah bisa sampai di rumahnya.

Untungnya ia tiba tepat waktu. Hujan benar-benar telah turun dengan derasnya, dan ia sudah aman karena telah menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumah. Setelah mengusap wajah dan kedua lengannya yang basah dengan asal-asalan, ia pun menekan bel di dekat pintu. Sekian detik kemudian, pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis muda, dengan rambut berwarna _deep blue_dan wajah yang... yah, cantik.

"Sakura!" pekiknya senang seraya berhambur memeluk sang adik.

"Apa kabar, Konan-nee?" ucap Sakura sambil balas memeluk sang kakak.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri? Ya ampun, kau basah, Sakura! Kenapa tidak berteduh dulu, sih? Nanti kau bisa sakit lho! Apa kau tidak ta–"

"Ah ya, kurasa resiko sakitku akan semakin meningkat jika kita hanya berdiri di sini terus, Nee-san..." ujar Sakura, memotong omongan kakaknya.

"Kau ini, dasar..." sungut Konan sambil menyentil dahi Sakura yang agak... ehm, lebar. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke dalam, Kaa-san sudah menunggumu."

"Hn."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kakak-beradik itu pun masuk ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Tidak seperti udara di luar, di dalam sana terasa lebih hangat. Hm, terima kasih pada penghangat ruangan yang masih bekerja dengan baik meski sudah terbilang kuno.

"Sakura-chan!"

Tampak seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan yang sedang terbaring di sofa tunggal dalam ruangan itu. Wajahnya sumringah menyambut putri sulungnya yang baru saja tiba, mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kanannya yang diperban.

"Aku pulang, Kaa-san..."

Sungguh, Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir melewati pelupuk matanya saat ia merengkuh tubuh sang ibu. Betapa rindunya ia pada sosok wanita yang paling dicintai dan dihormatinya itu, namun ia harus tetap terlihat kuat. Sakura tidak ingin siapapun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sayang? Tidak ada masalah di tempat tinggalmu yang baru, hm?"

"Kaa-san ini... selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali menghubungiku, apa Kaa-san tidak sadar?" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hei... Kaa-san ini mencemaskanmu... Kau tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari kami, sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang bisa menjagamu..." keluh sang ibu, Haruno Rin.

"Hm, Kaa-san pikir kenapa aku begitu yakin untuk pergi ke Konoha? Itu karena aku sudah mampu menjaga diriku sendiri, Kaasan."

"Tapi tetap saja, Sakura... Kau itu anak gadis, dan kau tinggal sendirian di kota besar. Apa kau bisa menjamin tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu suatu saat nanti?"

"Aku bukan a–"

Ting... tong...

Suara bel yang berbunyi tiba-tiba sontak memutuskan perdebatan kecil antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Sakura dan Rin saling berpandangan heran.

"Siapa yang datang bertamu saat hujan begini?" ujar Konan yang baru muncul dari dapur dengan membawa 3 cangkir teh hangat.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya." kata Sakura seraya bangkit dari sisi ibunya, melangkah cepat seiring dengan suara bel yang berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, siapa–"

Sakura menganga, melotot dengan tampang horror di ambang pintu. Benar, ini lebih horror dibanding saat menonton film The Ring, atau saat melihat Orochimaru-sensei berenang dengan memakai bikini…

"Siapa yang datang, Sakura?"

Ini... malapetaka.

Dan sekarang… TBC…

.

.

* * *

Nyaaaaann… X3

Update-nya telat satu minggu, loh! Soalnya, harusnya ini diupdate sejak seminggu yang lalu. Yah, berhubungan aku ini author pelupa binti pemalas, akhirnya gak sempet update fic ini… dan malah diupdate minggu ini… *dilempar ke Jepang #maunya!*

Yasud, review yaaa… X3


	10. Chapter 10

Halo, semuanya… *nyapa dengan lemesnya*

Nih, udah kita update… *makin lemes*

Okeh, sedikit curcol dulu, boleh 'kan? HUEEEEEEEE! Ada yang dateng ke warnetku, 3 perempuan ganjen(?) yang minta diketikin. Dan aku harus ngetikin 3 BUKU MAKALAH, besok sore diambilnya. HUEEEEEEEEE! *frustasi, kesel, mewek* banyak banget… *makin lemes lagi* jari-jariku pasti copot semua… *ngayal* (All: udahlah jangan banyak curhat gaje di sini! Itu mah derita lu!)

Yasud, cukup sudah aku curhatnya. Menurut kalian, gimana? Aku minta pendapat ya! *dibantai readers*

Ini dia, chapter 10~!

* * *

.

.

Sakura ingin mengamuk saat ini, lebih dari apapun! Gumaman penuh kutukan terus keluar dari mulutnya seiring gerakannya merapikan seprai di ranjang tunggal miliknya, membuat ia tampak menyeramkan. Ralat, sangat menyeramkan! Kalau saja membunuh orang itu tidak dilarang, mungkin dia sudah menjadi pembunuh saat ini. Ya, orang itu, yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sembari memperhatikan setiap inci pergerakan Sakura. Dialah penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

Yah, bayangkan. Kau baru tiba di rumahmu setelah perjalanan panjang yang tidak mengenakkan, dan kau disambut dengan hangat oleh ibu dan kakakmu. Lalu secara tiba-tiba tanpa kau duga sebelumnya, datanglah seseorang yang dengan sukses menghancurkan rencana-rencana indahmu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?"

Sakura mendelik. Oh, betapa itu sangat tidak berpengaruh terhadap pemuda di hadapannya. "Jangan berucap seolah aku ini pembantumu, Uchiha." desisnya tak senang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tampaknya mood-mu sedang buruk."

Sakura menggeram pelan. Hei, apa Uchiha sialan yang satu ini sedang mengejeknya? Dia pikir ini gara-gara siapa, huh?

"Tapi... ah, biasanya juga sikapmu selalu seperti itu. Jadi, di mana aku harus meletakkan ini?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat ransel hitam di tangannya.

Sakura mendengus. "Terserah!"

Kali ini, dia akan membiarkan sang Uchiha menang. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Kalau sudah selesai, segeralah turun ke ruang makan. Kakak dan ibuku sudah menunggu untuk makan siang."

"Hn, baik." Sasuke masih sempat memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, sebelum Sakura berbalik meninggalkannya di kamar itu. Sesaat setelahnya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

_'Inilah untungnya menjadi Uchiha, Haruno Sakura!'_

Angel Ruii

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun... Hanya ini yang bisa kami hidangkan untukmu, padahal seharusnya kau bisa makan lebih baik dari ini..." ucap Rin dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Basan, ini juga sudah cukup, kok." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya kami sudah berniat membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut Sakura, tapi imouto-ku yang bodoh ini mati-matian menolaknya. Kalau saja kami tahu Sasuke-kun akan datang, kami pasti–"

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan." sela Sakura datar sementara ia menyumpit tumis sayuran ke mangkuknya.

"Eh, berlebihan? Menurutku tidak berlebihan sama sekali, kok. Sasuke-kun 'kan tamu kita, sudah seharusnya kita melayaninya dengan baik, benar 'kan, Kaasan?" balas Konan sambil melirik ibunya, yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Hn, kau benar, dia memang tamu kita. _Tamu tak diundang_, tepatnya." ucap Sakura sinis.

"Sakura! Tidak sopan!" tegur Rin sambil menatap tajam putri bungsunya.

Oh, tentu saja Sakura tidak peduli dan terus melahap makan siangnya. Memintanya bersikap sopan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Jawabannya hanya satu: _NO WAY_!

"Tidak apa-apa, Basan, saya sudah terbiasa, kok."

Dan Sasuke berhak menerima Piala Oscar atas kepiawaiannya dalam berakting. Oh, berhati-hatilah Sasuke, sepasang sumpit sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang wajah gantengmu itu!

Setelah acara makan siang itu berakhir, Sakura dan Konan segera membereskan meja makan mereka. Sementara itu, Rin menemani Sasuke di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun itu benar-benar keren! Iya 'kan, Sakura?" ujar Konan disela kegiatan mereka mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor.

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Tangannya sibuk meremas spons sabun hingga berbusa lalu menggosokkannya ke piring kotor untuk kemudian dibilas oleh kakaknya.

"Hm, kau ini, selalu saja dingin kalau berurusan dengan laki-laki!" ucap Konan sebal karena diabaikan oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Biar saja, toh, aku tidak akan mati karenanya." sahut Sakura ketus.

Serta merta Konan menatap Sakura sambil mengernyit heran. "... Sepertinya kau sedang emosi ya, Sakura?"

Semua gerakan gadis _bubblegum_itu terhenti.

"Heh... siapa bilang? Aku baik-baik saja, Neesan..."

Apanya? Siapa yang akan percaya jika kau mengatakannya dengan nada berat dan dalam seperti itu, Sakura? Dan lagi... aura-aura aneh apa yang memancar dari tubuhmu itu?

_'Aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau saja Uchiha sialan itu tidak muncul di hadapanku!'_batinnya geram.

Flashback

Sakura merasa dirinya berada di antara dunia nyata dengan halusinasi. Orang itu, yang berdiri di depan pintu, yang sedang nyengir kaku dengan badan menggigil, bagaimana bisa...? Ah, mungkin ini memang hanya halusinasi. Ya, pasti begitu, 'kan?

"Siapa yang datang, Sakura?"

Oke. Tampaknya dugaan halusinasi tadi harus dihapus, melihat Konan yang kini juga ikut-ikutan bengong di ambang pintu. Tidak mungkin dua orang berbeda bisa berhalusinasi akan hal yang sama, 'kan?

Dan Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tahu-tahu Uchiha satu itu sudah duduk manis di hadapan ibu dan kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya yang basah oleh hujan dengan pakaian yang baru. Sakura terlalu shock, tentu saja.

"Jadi... kau datang ke sini untuk berlibur, dan karena kau tidak menemukan penginapan maka kau berkeliling di tengah hujan untuk mencari rumah kami karena hanya Sakura yang kau kenal di sini, begitu?"

"Benar, Basan."

Hening menyelimuti. Suara hujan yang tidak sederas tadi kini mendominasi suasana di rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu.

Rin terdiam sambil menatap sang Uchiha.

Konan mengikuti jejak ibunya.

Sasuke... diam saja menunggu keputusan yang akan diterimanya.

Dan Sakura, dia hanya bisa berdo'a di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menginap di sini, Sasuke-kun!"

'JEGEEEEER'

Suara halilintar barusan seolah sengaja menambah efek 'sangar' atas apa yang diucapkan Rin. Yah, hanya bagi Sakura saja, sih. Faktanya, tiga orang lain di ruangan itu justru seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura.

"T-tunggu dulu!" seru Sakura setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-apa maksud Kaasan dengan mengizinkan orang asing menginap di rumah ini? Kaasan tidak boleh sembarangan memutuskan begitu!" protes Sakura. Dahinya tampak berkerut saking kesalnya.

"Orang asing? Bukankah Sasuke-kun ini teman sekelasmu?"

"Tetap saja dia – ah, itu tidak ada hubungannya! Lagipula, kenapa tidak menyuruhnya mencari penginapan saja, sih?"

"Kau lupa, Sakura? Di Ame 'kan tidak ada penginapan?" timpal Konan.

Crap! Sakura benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"T-tapi, kalau dia menginap di sini dia harus tidur di mana?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Hm, benar juga. Kamar tidur di rumah ini hanya ada dua, kamar Sakura di lantai atas sedangkan Konan sekamar dengan Rin. Nah, Sasuke tidur di mana, coba?

"Ah! Sasuke-kun kan bisa tidur di kamarmu, Sakura?" ucap Rin sambil nyengir lebar.

"HAH?"

Baik Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Konan sama-sama kaget dengan putusan Rin yang kelewat santai itu.

_'D-di kamar Sakura? A-apa Kaasan tidak salah?' _batin Konan.

_'A-a-ap-apa! Menyuruh si Uchiha ini tidur di k-kamarku? Yang benar saja!'_batin Sakura.

_'Waduh... ini, sih, terlalu cepat...'_' batin Sasuke.

Hee? Apanya yang 'terlalu cepat', Sasuke?

Melihat ekspresi aneh dari ketiga anak muda di depannya, tak urung membuat Rin tergelak. "Hahaha... kenapa kalian memasang tampang seperti itu? Tenang saja, maksudku bukan Sakura dan Sasuke-kun harus tidur bersama. Maksudku, Sasuke-kun akan tidur di kamar Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tidur bersamaku dan Konan."

Ketiganya pun menghela napas lega. Beuh, ibu satu ini bener-bener, deh!

"Nah, jadi semua sudah beres, 'kan? Sakura, kau rapikan kamarmu dulu untuk dipakai Sasuke-kun, ya? Sekarang waktunya menyiapkan makan siang~!"

Hei! Sakura bahkan belum menyatakan persetujuannya untuk hal ini! Kaasan tercintanya malah sudah melarikan diri ke dapur dengan dipapah oleh Konan. Ini, sih, keputusan sepihak namanya! Tidak adil!

End of Flashback

Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura telah sukses membengkokkan sumpit stainless hingga hampir membentuk sudut siku-siku. Konan yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri. Dia tahu benar sifat adiknya itu. Sakura itu jarang marah, tapi sekali ia marah maka pilihan terakhirmu agar tidak dijadikan pelampiasan adalah: kabur!

"S-Sakura, sisanya k-kau lanjutkan sendiri, ya? N-Neesan harus meminumkan obat u-untuk Kaasan.. Jaa ne!"

Dengan itu, Konan pun berhasil melarikan diri. Sakura hanya bisa mendecih kesal, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Angel Ruii

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno...

"Kau kenapa, Konan?" tanya Rin yang heran melihat putri sulungnya datang dengan setengah terbirit-birit dari arah dapur.

"Aku ini berusaha menyelamatkan nyawaku, Kaasan! Sakura sedang marah besar! Kalau sumpit saja bisa dibengkokannya dengan satu tangan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika terus berada didekatnya!" Konan kembali bergidik, kini ditambah dengan efek horor di wajahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Rin justru terkekeh geli. Ck, ibu macam apa itu?

"Hahaha... kau ini, tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu. Itu 'kan hanya emosi sesaat?" ucapnya seraya menatap putrinya yang tengah beranjak menuju meja kecil di samping pintu kamar tidur mereka.

Konan meletakkan segelas air di atas sebuah nampan kecil beserta beberapa bungkus obat-entah-apa-namanya, lalu berbalik menatap sang ibu dengan jengah. "Kaasan jangan suka meremehkan emosi sesaat. Apa Kaasan tidak ingat, sekitar setahun yang lalu Sakura pernah menghajar dua orang preman yang mencoba merampas uang kita sampai babak belur? Ha, aku bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tulang-tulang mereka yang patah! Mengerikan!" sahutnya seraya meletakkan nampan tersebut ke atas meja.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja aku ingat. Waktu itu seru sekali, putriku memang hebaaat~!"

Konan dan Sasuke -yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan mereka- dibuat _sweatdrop _seketika. Seru? SERU? Bagian mananya yang seru?

"Kaasan ini... Sudahlah, ayo minum obatnya."

Sembari meminum obat yang terdapat dalam berbagai warna, bentuk, dan ukuran, Rin masih saja mengumbar senyum. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran ibu beranak dua satu itu. Nah, kalau Sasuke, dia sedang merenungkan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kalau benar sifat Sakura seperti itu, berarti dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk memancing emosi Sakura. Tapi... gimana, ya? Soalnya setiap kali melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang emosi itu menyenangkan sekali, sih! Dibanding ekspresinya yang datar-datar saja, wajah kesal atau marah gadis _bubble-gum_itu jauh lebih menarik. Yah... mungkin akan berbeda jika Sakura mau tersenyum padanya. Tapi, jangankan tersenyum, menatap matanya pun sangat jarang dilakukannya!

Ck, heran, deh. Bukankah yang seharusnya bersikap _stoic_itu adalah Uchiha seperti Sasuke? Sekarang kenapa jadinya terbalik? Eng... mungkin filosofi-nya begini: dingin ditambah dingin, hasilnya tetap saja dingin, iya 'kan? Jadi, salah satunya harus menghangat terlebih dahulu. Es pun jika dihangatkan lama-kelamaan juga akan mencair, 'kan? Mungkin itulah yang bisa menggambarkan situasi kedua tokoh utama kita. Selain itu, kalian juga perlu tahu, bahwa seorang Uchiha ternyata tak perlu bersikap 'sok keren' di depan orang yang dikasihinya. Tidak percaya? Kalau begitu silakan tanya pada Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto, mengenai bagaimana 'kehangatan' seorang Uchiha Fugaku saat mereka sedang berduaan. Ehm, ehm…

"Sasuke-kun..."

Panggilan Rin tersebut sukses mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Setelah memaksa untuk tersenyum, walau hasilnya tetap terlihat kaku, ia pun menjawab, "I-iya, ada apa, Basan?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Atau jangan-jangan... kau sedang melamunkan Sakura, hm?" tanya Rin dengan senyumnya yang sedikit err... menggoda?

"A... aah... tidak kok, Basan. Saya tidak sedang melamunkan apapun..."

Sasuke nyengir garing. Gimana rasanya tuh, kepergok sama calon mertua sedang memikirkan... eh, tunggu. Apa tadi? CALON MERTUA?

"Ckckck, kau tidak perlu mengelak, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tahu, aku sudah lumayan sering menghadapi pemuda sepertimu…" Rin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu melanjutkan dengan setengah berbisik, "…yang mencoba untuk mendekati putriku, Sakura!"

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang agak pucat berubah semakin pucat. Yang benar saja, jadi Kaasan Sakura ini sudah tahu niat sang Uchiha yang sebenarnya? Ya ampun...

"Kau tak perlu heran, Sasuke-kun. Kaasan kami memang seperti ini, suka mengurusi urusan anak muda!" ujar Konan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hei, hei, Konan-chan, memang apa salahnya? Toh, ini menyangkut anakku sendiri..." sungut Rin tak terima. Konan hanya terkekeh senang.

"G-gomennasai, Rin-basan, Konan-san..." ucap Sasuke gugup seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lho, kau meminta maaf untuk apa, Sasuke-kun? Hahaha... tak perlu sungkan begitu..." sahut Rin santai.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa ibu dan kakak Sakura bisa seramah ini. Ia kira mereka akan sama dinginnya dengan _pinky girl _satu itu. Namun nyatanya…

"Sakura itu..." ucap Rin setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "...tidak seperti yang tampak dari luarnya. Sebenarnya, dia itu sangat rapuh..."

Sasuke memandang Rin, bingung. Sedangkan ibu dua anak itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, ya? Dulu, kami pernah ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang telah menjadi pegangan hidup kami. Dia, ayah dari Konan dan Sakura, mantan suamiku, pergi tanpa jejak setelah–"

"Cukup, Basan. Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu." sela Sasuke cepat.

Rin dan Konan sontak menatapnya kaget. "Kau... sudah tahu?" Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Sakura sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

Kedua ibu dan anak itu terperangah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pasalnya, Sakura yang mereka kenal tidak mungkin mau menceritakan hal tersebut pada orang lain.

"Sepertinya Sakura mempercayaimu, Sasuke-kun..." ujar Rin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, tidak mudah mencari orang yang bisa kita percaya untuk berbagi rahasia. Apalagi Sakura, dia itu tidak gampang percaya pada orang lain. Itu artinya, kau adalah orang yang beruntung, Sasuke-kun!"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain tersenyum malu-malu sekaligus senang. Sakura mempercayainya? Wah, dia harus mentraktir 5 porsi ramen untuk Naruto kalau itu memang benar adanya! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harus Naruto, ya?

"Karena itu, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Rin kemudian, melenyapkan semua pikiran aneh di otaknya. "…kami minta padamu untuk menjaga Sakura selama ia di Konoha. Bagaimanapun, dia hanya sendirian di sana, mana mungkin kami tidak khawatir. Kami harap kau mau membantu, Sasuke-kun..."

Tatapan mata Rin saat itu, benar-benar mencerminkan kecemasan seorang ibu. Begitu pula dengan Konan.

"Tentu saja, Basan. Aku akan menjaga Sakura. Tidak hanya untuk kalian, tapi... juga untuk diriku sendiri..."

Wah, ada pemandangan langka nih. Kapan lagi coba bisa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke blushing?

"Hihihi... ternyata kau ini sangat manis, Sasuke-kun~!" ujar Konan dengan senyum menggoda.

Sasuke terkesiap. Manis? MANIS? Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang berani bilang kalau Sasuke itu manis! Eh, tapi sebenarnya ada yang lebih parah, lho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Itachi. Kakaknya itu dengan nekat menyebutnya imut! Itu pun hanya sekali karena Sasuke langsung mencekiknya hingga hampir tewas.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Sakura itu sangat takut pada petasan, lho!" ucap Rin dengan nada riang.

"Benarkah?" balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Pernah waktu dia berumur se–"

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak benar mengenai aku, Kaa-san."

Ketiganya menoleh kaget mendapati orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Sakura?" tanya Konan gugup.

"Sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu."

Berarti Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Aman.

"Oh ya, Sakura, hujannya sudah reda, lho?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Rencananya setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana."

Rin tersenyum lebar. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah jalan-jalan ke taman," Wah, perhatian sekali. "sekalian ajak Sasuke-kun, ya?"

Tuh 'kan!

"Aku-tidak-mau!" sahutnya tegas dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sakura..."

Glek! Tatapan tajam itu... Tatapan yang menuntut itu...

"I-iya, iya! Sepuluh menit lagi!"

Karena perintah Kaasan, adalah mutlak!

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**PENGUMUMAN KEMBALI**, SAUDARA-SAUDARAKU SEKALIAN! *cuih!*

Update-an fic ini emang banyak halangannya. Dan sekarang, ada halangan yang baru, loh! Pasangan collab-ku mulai mau kerja, nih… Hiks hiks, kalian bisa maklum kan? Okeh, kita do'ain aja semoga usahanya lancar, dan setiap pulang bawa oleh-oleh buatku! XD *dihajar rame-rame*

Dan, apa kalian kaget sama alur cerita chapter satu ini? Yap, aku sendiri juga gitu… XD *PLAAAK!* Apa menurut kalian chapter ini terasa diperpanjang? Yap! XD

Udahlah, akhir kata: REVIEW! Semakin cepat dan semakin banyak kalian review, semakin cepet update, deh! *loh?*

Top of Form


	11. Chapter 11

Nyaaan~ Maafkan daku, reviewers coretkatrokcoret semuanya! *dihajar massa sampai mati*

Harusnya ini chappie diupdate pas hari Minggu 2 hari yg lalu~ "orz

Tapi, aku malah lupa "orz *kagak becus*

Ya sudah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan bubur sudah dimakan(?)… Jadi tak perlu kalian pikirkan lagi soal keterlambatan meng-update pada chapter ini. *bahasanya ajib banget(?)!*

Okeeh~ ini dia, C11~! XD

* * *

.

.

"Sakura... bisa tolong pelankan jalanmu? Kita tidak sedang ingin pergi berperang, 'kan?"

Gadis itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah berang.

"Kau masih berani bicara, huh? Sejak awal kedatanganmu itu hanya membawa bencana! Kau terus mengusikku, mengikutiku, dan sekarang kau mengacaukan liburanku! Kau pikir aku senang, apa? Tidak! Aku sangat muak dengan semua tingkahmu!"

Semua kalimat cacian itu tertelan begitu saja. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Yang ada hanya tatapan tajam dan geraman tertahan.

"Diam dan ikut saja, Uchiha!"

Ia melanjutkan kembali jalannya, masih dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Sasuke terpaksa harus setengah berlari untuk mengejar gadis itu.

"Jalan ini masih licin dan becek. Nanti kalau kau terpeleset, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan terpeleset semudah it – waa ...!"

"Eh?"

'Greb!'

Hening.

Sasuke kaget, Sakura lebih kaget!

"Ini yang kau bilang 'tidak mudah terpeleset', hn?"

Uchiha selalu saja suka menggoda.

"L-lepas!"

Sedikit gugup, Sakura kembali berdiri membelakangi pemuda emo itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

_'Sial! Kenapa harus terpeleset di saat seperti ini, sih!'  
_  
_'Kesempatan itu memang selalu datang di saat yang tak terduga! Terima kasih, Kami-sama~!'  
_  
Kontras sekali.

Angel Ruii

"Eh? Itu seperti Sakura-chan?"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Sakura? Itu benar-benar Sakura!"

"Sakuraaaaa..!"

Reuni itu memang menyenangkan. Walau baru sebulan, tetap saja ada rasa rindu yang membuncah. Seperti sekarang ini. Ada sekitar empat… ah, lima orang. Ya, lima orang itu kini terburu-buru menghampiri seseorang yang begitu familiar bagi mereka.

"Kalian...?" ucap Sakura, kaget.

Salah satu dari mereka langsung menghambur memeluk Sakura. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memberondong Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"Sakura! Ternyata benar ini kau! Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabari kami? Bagaimana sekolahmu di Konoha? Lalu kapan kau –"

"Sasame! Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu, dong!" sergah temannya yang lain.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sasame itu hanya cengengesan saja menanggapinya. "Hehehe... Maaf deh..."

Sakura yang sudah tersadar dari kagetnya mulai mengabsensi mereka satu-persatu. Ada Sasame, gadis yang memeluknya tadi. Lalu ada Tayuya yang telah menegur Sasame. Selain itu, ada Hotaru, Kin, dan Karin. Teman-temannya di Ame.

"Kalian, kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"He? Ayolah Sakura, memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang saat libur seperti ini?" jawab Kin sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya secara bergantian.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap kelimanya. Mereka semua adalah temannya semenjak ia duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Sebelumnya, dia tak mau dan terlalu takut untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Shion, sahabatnya itulah yang paling berperan dalam mengenalkan dirinya pada mereka. Tanpa jasanya itu, mungkin Sakura akan menjadi gadis paling kesepian di dunia ini.

"Ckckck, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Sakura... Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami! Kapan kau pulang ke sini?" tanya Kin lagi.

"Belum lama, aku baru pulang hari ini."

"Haaaah... kau ini, Sakura! Setidaknya beri kabar pada kami kalau kau akan pulang! Kau juga tidak pernah menghubungi kami selama di Konoha, kami pikir kau sudah melupakan kami..." sungut Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Hahaha... maaf, kepulanganku ini memang mendadak. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan pekerjaanku, jadi tidak sempat menghubungi kalian..." jawab Sakura canggung.

"Kami tak butuh permohonan maafmu! Pokoknya, setelah kau kembali ke Konoha, kau harus selalu menghubungi kami! Kalau tidak, aku akan menerormu setiap hari dan –"

"Diamlah, Sasame!" tegur Kin. Yang ditegur pun hanya bisa cemberut. "Sakura, jangan dengarkan kata-katanya. Kau tahu 'kan, bicaranya suka ngelantur setiap kali bermasalah dengan Kidoumaru si mulut buaya itu. Nah, yang penting itu kau konsentrasi saja dengan sekolahmu, kalau ada waktu luang baru menghubungi kami, oke?"

"Hm, baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua..." balas Sakura sembari tersenyum haru.

"Hehehe... tak usah bersikap seperti itu! Kami kan bukan orang lain bagimu!" ucap Tayuya sambil menyeringai, dibarengi dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura tanpa mempertimbangkan besar tenaga yang digunakannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sedari tadi aku merasa sedikit aneh..." kata Hotaru, yang sebelumnya hanya diam mendengarkan, setengah berbisik.

"Apanya yang aneh, Hotaru?" tanya Karin mewakili teman-temannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu! Terasa suram dan menyedihkan, seperti... itu!" tunjuknya pada sesosok makhluk di bawah pohon jambu.

"Wuaaakh...!" jerit mereka kaget – kecuali Sakura.

Ngeri, ah. Sejak kapan di Ame ada penampakan seperti itu? Lagian, ini 'kan masih sore?

_'Itu sih... bukannya si sialan Uchiha?' _ batin Sakura _sweatdropped_.

Waw, auranya negative, nih! Beneran deh, miris banget keadaan si Uchiha, seolah-olah ia baru saja menelan semua kekejaman di dunia ini. Padahal cuma dikacangin 'sebentar' oleh Sakura. Ngambek, eh?

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan orang itu..." desis Sakura geram. Dalam hati ia mengutuk agar sang Uchiha lenyap dari muka bumi ini, SECEPATNYA!

"Lho, kau kenal dia, Sakura?" tanya Karin yang memiliki pendengaran paling tajam di antara mereka semua.

Menanggapi pandangan heran sekaligus penasaran dari teman-temannya, Sakura hanya menghela napas berat. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada kehebohan massal setelah ini.

"Sakura! Kenapa diam saja, sih!" protes Sasame sebal.

Sembari tersenyum paksa _daripada menanggung malu_ia pun menjawab, "Entahlah, aku tidak ke –"

"Selamat siang, semuanya..."

Nah lho, kapan pula dia sampai di sini?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, 'teman' Sakura dari Konoha. Salam kenal."

Ah, lihatlah _charming smile_itu...

"Kyaaaa~ salam kenal, Sasuke-kun!"

Apa Sakura bilang, heboh, 'kan?

"Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak bilang punya teman setampan ini! Kau bermaksud menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri, huh?"

Mendengar itu, urat-urat kekesalan mulai bermunculan di kepala si _pinky-head girl_. "Aku-tidak-menyimpan-atau-melakukan-apapun-yang-kalian-maksudkan! Dan kau!" matanya memandang tajam pada Sasuke. "Jangan pernah seenaknya lagi mengaku sebagai temanku, paham?"

"Hn? Bukannya kita memang berteman, Sakura?"

"Heh, kurasa kau sedang bermimpi, Uchiha."

"Siapa yang bermimpi? Aku sadar begini kok."

"Dan hebatnya ucapanmu seperti orang mengigau, sungguh mengagumkan."

"Kenapa sih, kalau terhadapku bicaramu selalu saja ketus?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak bersikap menyebalkan maka aku juga tidak akan memusuhimu."

"Itu 'kan hanya alasanmu saja, toh, mau aku bersikap sebaik apapun kau tetap akan memusuhiku, benar, 'kan?"

"Kalian ini sedang apa, sih?"

Keduanya serempak berpaling ke arah kelima gadis yang menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab keduanya kompak.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit seolah berkata 'jangan-meniru-ucapanku!', yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Sasuke menggunakan tatapan 'memangnya-siapa-yang-menirumu?'

"_Yare yare_~ kalian kalau mau tatap-tatapan jangan di sini dong..." ujar Tayuya _sweatdropped_.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa sinis sekali sama Sasuke-kun? Kalian tidak akur, ya?"

"Sakura, Sakura... Dari dulu kau selalu galak pada cowok manapun, kau berniat jadi perawan tua selamanya, huh?"

"Iya, nih! Dasar Sakura, masa' yang begini saja masih kau tolak juga?"

"Ya sudah! Kalau Sakura tidak mau Sasuke-kun buatku saja!" ucap Karin sembari melompat dan memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan gemas.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Sasame, Kin, Tayuya, dan Hotaru bersamaan. Mereka langsung menarik Karin menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Nah, Sakura, Sasuke-kun, kalian lanjutkan saja 'kencan' kalian, ya! Kami tidak akan mengganggu, daaah..!" teriak Sasame dan kawan-kawan, masih tetap menyeret Karin.

"Iya, sampai jumpa semuanya..." ucap Sasuke sambil melambai ringan dan tersenyum tipis.

Ia masih memandang mereka yang makin menjauh. _'Syukurlah, ternyata Sakura tidak kesepian selama ini.' _batinnya senang.

Ia pun berbalik untuk menghadap Sakura. "Nah, Saku – lho, Sakura?"

Ternyata gadis _pink_itu sudah tak ada lagi di situ. Ia sudah berada sekitar 20 meter dari tempatnya semula, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ck, Sakura!"

Cowok emo itu segera berlari menyusul Sakura. Dia merutuk dalam hati, tega sekali gadis itu meninggalkannya diam-diam.

"Hei, Sakura!" panggilnya saat sudah berada di belakang gadis itu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sana? Untung aku cepat melihatmu, kalau tidak 'kan aku bisa tersesat!"

"..."

Melihat Sakura yang masih terus berjalan tanpa menjawab apa-apa, membuat Sasuke -dengan seenaknya- menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Sakura, kau marah, ya?"

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu berbalik, dan menatap tajam mata _onyx _Sasuke dengan mata _emerald_-nya.

"Berikan alasan kenapa aku harus marah padamu."

"Eh?" Sasuke jadi merasa bingung sendiri, namun ia tetap menjawabnya. "Err... karena aku akrab dengan teman-temanmu, mungkin? Atau karena gadis berambut merah tadi memelukku?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Heh, konyol."

Ia pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya walau tak secepat tadi. Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan agak frustasi.

"Hhh... Sakura~!"

Jam di sekitar taman menunjukkan pukul 4 kurang 5 menit. Kedua insan itu masih berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya yang terus memasang wajah suntuk. Sedangkan dia sendiri dilirik banyak orang, entah itu gadis muda atau ibu-ibu yang memandangnya penuh nafsu, atau pun para lelaki yang juga memandang penuh nafsu; nafsu membunuh.

"Sakura..." panggilnya lemas.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura datar.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih menarik? Aku bosan kalau hanya berkeliling di sini saja."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan keluhan sang Uchiha. "Kalau kau bosan ya sudah, pulang saja ke Konoha!"

"Ah, kudengar di sini ada waduk dan kincir air untuk PLTA, 'kan? Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat.

Setelah menghela napas berat karena ucapannya tak ditanggapi, Sakura pun menjawab. "Tempat itu letaknya jauh dari sini, ada di belakang desa. Memangnya kau sanggup berjalan ke sana? Sedangkan berkeliling taman seperti ini saja kau sudah mengeluh."

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena sindiran Sakura. _'Dasar menyebalkan!'_batinnya mencelos. Pikirnya, di sini dia adalah tamu, jadi seharusnya 'tuan rumah' melayaninya dengan baik, iya, 'kan?

Sayangnya, dia tidak berpikir siapa yang sebenarnya tidak tahu diri di sini.

"Kalau mau ke tempat lain... kurasa aku tahu tempatnya."

"Eh?" ucap Sasuke kaget. Ia menatap Sakura bingung.

"Hn, ayo jalan."

Angel Ruii

"Wow... keren sekali!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan atas tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya... yah, bisa dibilang _udik_, _katro_, _ndeso_, atau apapun namanya. Di hadapan mereka kini terbentang sebuah danau yang tidak terlalu luas. Di sekeliling danau terdapat barisan pohon-pohon yang menghijau. Airnya jernih, tampak biru kehijauan jika dilihat dari jauh. Indah sekali.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang ada tempat sebagus ini di Ame? Kalau tahu kan kita bisa ke sini sejak awal."

Sakura menatap Sasuke malas, lalu berkata, "Memangnya siapa yang tadi memintaku ke taman?"

"Ng... i-ibumu, 'kan?" jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Nah, kalau begitu salahkan saja dia." cetus Sakura langsung.

"M-mana bisa begitu..." jawab Sasuke _sweatdropped_.

Sakura melangkah menuju sebatang pohon yang telah tumbang dan mengering. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas batangnya yang melintang setinggi hampir setengah paha orang dewasa.

"Kau sering datang ke sini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura. Keduanya menatap lurus ke depan, menikmati keindahan pemandangan yang tersaji begitu alami.

"Hn, lumayan."

"Aa..." gumam Sasuke. "Oh ya, kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" tanyanya lagi sembari melihat sekeliling. Memang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Padahal taman yang tadi hanya berjarak 300-an meter dari danau itu.

"Tidak ada yang berani datang ke sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang-orang bilang tempat ini angker."

"Hah?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Bulu kuduknya sontak berdiri begitu saja. Dia memang agak sensitif dengan hal 'begituan'. Bukannya takut lho, cuma ngeri aja... Eh, lalu apa bedanya?

"Y-yang benar?" tanyanya gugup, resah dan gelisah.

"Mungkin."

Ampun, makin horor aja, nih. Mana Sakura ngomongnya datar banget, tanpa ekspresi lagi. Lho, memang biasanya begitu, 'kan?

"Kau takut, eh?"

"T-tidak!"

Bohong, tuh!

"Katanya di sini ada hantu wanita yang tenggelam di danau puluhan tahun."

"O-oh ya?" ucap Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal sebenarnya udah kebelet pipis, tuh.

"Hn, dan dia paling suka mengganggu laki-laki."

_'Mati aku!' _batin Sasuke histeris. Wajahnya yang memang dari lahir sudah agak pucat, kini makin memucat. Aah, semoga dia bisa menahan pipisnya.

Diam-diam Sakura menyeringai. Oh, ya ampun, dia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Kalau lebih dari ini bisa-bisa _image_-nya hancur seketika. Jadi, mungkin sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini?

"Huh, lihat wajahmu itu, menggelikan sekali."

"Eh?" ucap Sasuke kaget.

Sakura berdehem sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Hn, aku bohong, Uchiha."

Lima detik kemudian...

"EEEH?" pekik Sasuke melewati batas ke-OOC-an yang telah ditetapkan. "S-Sakura!"

"Heh, tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa takut pada hal seperti itu." ejek Sakura sambil menyeringai sinis.

Sasuke langsung gelagapan dibuatnya. "A-aku bukannya takut! Aku hanya... hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ha-hanya... umh..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak butuh pengakuanmu. Toh, dengan melihat saja aku sudah cukup yakin."

Sasuke merengut, merasa kesal dengan tindakan Sakura yang menurutnya kelewatan. "Kau...tega sekali membohongiku, padahal aku cukup mempercayaimu!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin semilir yang terasa dingin. "Hn, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar berbohong."

"Hah? M-maksudmu..."

Sasuke kembali memucat. Sementara Sakura sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hm, ayo pulang." ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi.

Susah payah menelan ludah, akhirnya Sasuke ikut bangkit dan buru-buru mengejar gadis _pink_itu.

"S-Sakura! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya!"

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yosh! SASUKE NGGAK MACHO BANGET, kan? Uchiha, Uchiha… BerTERIMAKASIHlah pada Sakura yg udah ngebongkar 'identitas'nya Sasuke! XD *dichidori*

Okeh lah, daripada diriku babak belur *lirik2 Sasuke*, mendingan kalian REVIEW aja, yo! 8DD


	12. Chapter 12

Haloou, jumpa lagi dengan diriku yg suka teladh(?) ini!

Yatta(?), ini udah di up-dead(?)…

…ngomong apa lagi, ya? *bletaaak*

**•**

.

.

~~o0O)(O0o~~

.

.

.

_Maaf ya buat SEMUA RnRers sekalian... Ane musti hiatus dalem jangka waktu yg panjang ini... :(_

_Soalnya, ane udah mulai sekolah di pesantren, n harus ada di sana selama 6 tahun..._

_Ostomatis gak bisa aktif internetan(?) lagi selama itu..._

_Kan di sana DILARANG MEMBAWA BARANG ELEKTRONIK, dan gak boleh pulang sebelum lulus sekolah di sana selama 6 tahun..._

_Kalo keluar sebelum 6 tahun, ane kagak bakal dapet ijazaaah!_

_TAPI,_

_buat utang2 fic yg belum THE END kayak fic ini..._

_...kita usahain tetep update,_

_tapi, terima aja ya kalo telat..._

_Harap maklum!_

_Terus, sekarang kita lagi PUASA!_

_Jadi, maafin atas semua kesalahan ane yaaa! *telaaat!*_

_Kita harus jadi anak baik (pas bulan puasa)..._

_Nanti pas puasanya udahan, bejad lagi... XD_

_Wassalam! *ngacir, digebukin*_

.

.

.

~~o0O)(O0o~~

.

.

**•**

By the way,

HAPPY RNR, ALL~! *tebar ciuman*

* * *

.

.

Minggu, pukul 07.12

Sasuke menggeliat malas di tempat tidur. Aah... aroma khas Sakura yang terhirup dari bantal, guling, maupun kasurnya membuat ia malas beranjak dari sana. Tapi sebagai seorang 'tamu' yang baik, rasanya tidak etis jika ia molor lebih lama. Jadilah kini dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur, melakukan _stretching _sebentar lalu melangkah ke depan cermin. Dipandanginya sejenak sosok bayangan yang identik dengan dirinya tersebut.

Setelah memastikan tak ada masalah pada wajah dan tubuhnya – oh, tak lupa dengan kondisi rambut emo jabrik yang ia banggakan, sang Uchiha pun turun ke lantai bawah. Ia lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur untuk mencuci muka dan berkumur. Setelah ia keluar, barulah ia menyadari kalau keadaan rumah ini sangat sepi.

_'Ke mana perginya orang-orang?' _batinnya, heran.

Demi mencari penghuni lain di rumah sederhana itu, ia mulai berkeliling dari ruang tengah, teras, sampai dapur, namun tak seorang pun yang bisa ia temui. Berusaha tenang, ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Hm, mungkin mereka sekeluarga sedang pergi ke luar, berbelanja, atau _jogging_mungkin? Ah, tapi kaki Rin-basan 'kan belum sembuh, mustahil rasanya. Atau mereka semua masih tidur? Yah, Sasuke tidak sampai memeriksa ke kamar mereka sih, jadi mungkin saja, 'kan?

Asumsi-asumsi tersebut seketika buyar saat Sasuke mendengar suara gemerisik di luar, dari arah halaman belakang tepatnya. Tanpa ragu ia berjalan menuju jendela terdekat, menyibakkan gorden putih yang tergantung di atasnya lalu memandang ke luar dari sana. Hm, tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi ia belum yakin. Sasuke lalu membuka pintu di sampingnya, menjulurkan kepala ke luar, celingukan sebentar dan menemukan... ada Sakura di sana.

_Oh my_, Sakura yang memakai piyama biru muda bermotif beruang putih dan berdiri di antara tanaman dengan gunting kecil di tangannya benar-benar merupakan pemandangan indah. _Kawaii _banget, deh!

"Apa kau sedang kurang kerjaan?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Sakura telah memperhatikan tindakannya yang mencurigakan itu.

"Berani mengintip di rumah orang, tidak sopan," ujar Sakura sinis sambil tetap berkutat dengan tanaman di depannya.

"Hn, aku tidak mengintip," bantah Sasuke.

"Sudah tertangkap basah masih tidak mau mengaku."

Sasuke diam saja, dia sedang malas berdebat saat ini. Lagipula, ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu berwarna merah, bulat, kecil, dan menggiurkan.

"Itu..."

"Hn?" Menyadari tingkah aneh Sasuke, Sakura pun menengok ke arah pandangan pemuda itu. _'Oh, tomat ya?' _batinnya.

Ya, di salah satu sudut halaman itu memang terdapat beberapa tanaman tomat ceri yang ditanam di dalam pot. Kebetulan sekali sedang berbuah banyak dan beberapa sudah matang.

"Kalau mau ambil saja."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Tadi Sakura bilang apa?

"Tapi jangan banyak-banyak, kakakku bisa marah nanti."

Ah, berarti Sasuke tidak salah dengar. Berarti juga, ini rejeki nomplok.

"Terima kasih!"

Hm, tak pernah Sasuke merasakan tomat seenak ini. Manis, segar, bikin ketagihan. Apa karena ditanam dan dirawat secara manual? Entahlah, tapi tomat yang ini benar-benar enak!

"Hn, Sakura," panggil Sasuke setelah menghabiskan dua belas buah tomat dalam waktu tiga menit. Rakus? Ah, nggak. Cuma doyan aja.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura datar, sambil tetap menyiangi tanaman yang tertata rapi di dalam pot.

"Ibu dan kakakmu ke mana?"

"Ke klinik, memeriksakan keadaan kaki ibuku."

"Oh, begitu."

Hening lagi.

"Sakura."

"Apa lagi!" sahut Sakura gusar. Dia memang paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengusik pekerjaannya.

"Ada ulat di bajumu."

Sakura membatu. Ulat? ULAT?

"S-s-singkirkan..." desis Sakura pelan.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak menangkap jelas suara Sakura.

"K-kubilang singkirkan! Cepat!"

Mendengar nada suara Sakura yang agak panik, Sasuke pun menyeringai licik. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura yang membelakanginya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tubuh gadis itu gemetaran. Seringainya makin lebar, dan makin licik.

"Ne, Sakura."

Gadis itu tak menjawab, tapi Sasuke tahu ia mendengar panggilannya.

"Kalau aku menyingkirkannya, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai imbalan, hn?"

"Jangan main-main! Cepat singkirkan!" sentak Sakura, setengah kesal setengah frustasi.

"Hei, mintalah dengan lebih sopan."

Sasuke terkekeh geli, membuat Sakura makin geram. Tapi apa daya, dirinya sendiri sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan apa-apa kecuali... menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, ia pun berkata, "K-kumohon, si-singkirkan ulat itu dari sana, cepatlah..."

Demi apapun, Sakura benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang. Berkat makhluk kecil dan lamban itu, harga diri seorang Haruno Sakura sukses jatuh ke tingkat paling dasar. Hah, terima kasih banyak!

"Hn, baiklah..."

Sambil tetap menyeringai, Sasuke pun mengambil ulat sebesar kelingking anak-anak berwarna hijau itu dari baju Sakura, lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan.

"S-sudah belum?"

"Hn."

Sakura kini bisa bernapas lega. Ck, kenapa di awal harinya ia bisa sesial ini? Yah, walaupun dia lumayan suka berkebun, namun phobia-nya terhadap ulat tetap menjadi sandungan nomor satu.

"Tak kusangka, Nona Haruno yang hebat ternyata takut pada makhluk lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini."

Mendengar sindiran Sasuke, mau tak mau Sakura tersulut juga. Dengan kasar ia membalik tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia biarkan gunting yang tadi digenggamnya tergeletak di tanah.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku bukannya takut, hanya saja aku – "

"Oh ya?" sela Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ulat di tangannya, tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu terpekik kaget, mundur beberapa langkah hingga hampir menginjak sebuah pot berisi benih tomat yang baru tumbuh.

"K-kenapa kau tidak membuangnya! Kau – "

"Lho? Katamu kau tidak takut?" goda Sasuke. Ia mengelus lembut ulat di tangannya.

"S-sudah! Cepat buang sana!" Sambil menahan mual melihat ulat tersebut menggeliat, Sakura masih sempat men-_deathglare_Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

"Uchiha! Kubilang, buang!"

"Kubilang tidak. Daripada dibuang lebih baik kupelihara saja."

"Kau gila..." desis Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak gila. Ne, apa kau mau coba menyentuhnya, Sakura?"

"T-tidak! Hei, j-jangan macam-macam, U-Uchiha!" Sakura mundur perlahan karena Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau mencobanya? Lihat, makhluk kecil ini begitu imut," goda Sasuke, makin gencar mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak mau! K-kau, jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Ayo, lihatlah kemari, Sakura!"

"Kau! Kalau lebih dekat dari ini, aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Silakan. Hajar saja kalau kau berani, hm?"

"Uchiha! Jangan main-main lagi!"

"Tidak mau! Kapan lagi aku bisa mengerjaimu seperti ini, hehehe..."

"Uchi – hwaaaah...!"

Sementara kedua remaja itu main 'kejar-kejaran', dua manusia lainnya yang baru tiba beberapa saat lalu hanya menatap mereka dari balik jendela.

"Konan-chan, apa menurutmu, mereka berdua itu cocok?"

"Hm... entahlah, tapi yang kulihat sih, Sakura cukup 'menikmati' kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke-kun."

Kedua ibu dan anak itu tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali menikmati tontonan di depannya.

"UCHIHA! Kau pasti akan mati setelah ini!"

Angel Ruii

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, kau harus ingat untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan sembarangan menerobos hujan lagi. Dan nanti kalau ada waktu berkunjunglah lagi ke sini, oke?"

"Iya, tentu saja, Basan."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun terus! Kenapa sekarang ibunya malah lebih memperhatikan si Uchiha dibanding dirinya?

Tidak dianggap? Hah. Menyebalkan.

"Dan ini, bekal untuk kalian berdua. Jangan lupa dimakan, ya?" kata Konan seraya menyodorkan dua buah kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru.

Sasuke pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Baik, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama... Ne, Sasuke-kun," ucap Rin sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi mulut, berkata setengah berbisik, "setelah ini, kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi, ya!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke terhenyak. Apakah kata-kata Rin barusan merupakan... sebuah 'lampu hijau' untuknya?

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti Sakura keburu jauh lho!"

"Hah?"

Sasuke segera menengok ke belakang. Ternyata, Sakura sudah jalan duluan meninggalkannya, lagi.

_'Ck, dasar cewek itu!' _batinnya, sebal. Ia pun kembali berbalik menghadap Rin dan Konan.

"Ah, kalau begitu, saya juga permisi pulang. Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini. Sampai jumpa, Basan, Konan-san!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu segera berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Rin dan Konan melambaikan tangan mereka dengan semangat, dan tetap memandang kedua remaja itu sampai menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Aku berharap semoga hubungan mereka akan semakin baik..." ucap Rin seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hm, aku juga," sahut Konan menanggapi ucapan ibunya. "Ayo masuk, Kaa-san..."

Angel Ruii

Hening. Selama beberapa menit keduanya hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Sasuke bisa merasakan aura Sakura yang makin dingin, siap membekukan siapapun yang berani mendekat. Oke, _mood _Nona Haruno tampaknya sedang tidak baik.

"Sakura, kau masih marah?"

Dan Sasuke malah memperburuk suasana.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda... Oh! Kemarin kau juga menipuku dengan bilang kalau di danau itu ada hantu! Jadi kita impas, 'kan?"

Sakura berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik, memasang tampang gahar, menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bicara, U-chi-ha!"

Sasuke mingkem, mengangguk, dan memasang wajah kalem. Sakura mendengus kesal sebelum melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

_'Hn, dasar, cewek jutek...' _batin Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Sakura.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di stasiun. Seperti biasa suasana di stasiun Ame tampak sepi, hanya tampak belasan orang yang menunggu di sana. Sambil menanti kedatangan kereta yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Keheningan masih menyelimuti. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya memasang tampang bosan sambil bersandar pada tiang besar di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh, memberi tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lihat-hah?' pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sekedar info, wajah Sakura yang sedang marah tidak berbeda jauh dengan wajah Tsunade, kepala sekolah mereka, ketika sedang PMS. Ngeri.

Beberapa menit kemudian kereta pun datang. Sakura beranjak duluan, mengabaikan keberadaan sang Uchiha. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, kalau tahu begini jadinya dia tidak akan menjahili Sakura. Selain itu, tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari tipe orang pendendam seperti Sakura.

Selama dalam perjalanan pun mereka tak banyak berinteraksi. Saat Sasuke menyerahkan bekal bagian Sakura, gadis itu hanya menerimanya dengan sedikit hentakan kasar, lalu memakannya dengan wajah seram. _Geez_... kalau sudah begini bakal tambah sulit, nih!

Kurang dari tiga jam kemudian mereka sampai di stasiun Konoha. Suasananya berbeda jauh dibanding stasiun Ame. Ramai sekali.

"Issh... terlalu ramai..." keluh Sakura pelan.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri, Sakura? Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, menatap dingin pada Sasuke. "Tidak perlu."

Faktanya, Sakura tidak pandai berjalan di tempat ramai. Jadi, jangan heran jika sekarang ia malah terseret arus orang yang berlalu-lalang sehingga ia semakin melenceng dari pintu keluar. Di tengah kebingungannya itu, seseorang menarik tangannya dan membimbingnya menuju jalan keluar. Rambut raven mencuat yang mencolok itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya, sambil terus memandang punggung tegap pemuda di hadapannya.

Mereka sudah bisa bernapas lega ketika sudah berada di luar stasiun. Ne, siapa yang bisa tahan berada di lautan manusia seperti tadi, dengan aroma-aroma khas yang bercampur, dari wangi parfum yang bikin pusing sampai bau badan yang bikin mual. Hiiih!

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih singkirkan dulu ego-mu? Kalau tadi kau sampai tersesat 'kan bisa repot!" Sasuke mengomel sendiri. Dahinya berkerut karena kesal dan cemas.

"Hn... maaf," ucap Sakura 'sedikit' merasa bersalah.

"Hah... sudahlah, ayo kita cari bus."

"Tunggu," cegah Sakura sebelum Sasuke sempat melangkah.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya melirik ke bawah, pada tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf."

Sasuke melepas genggamannya, walau dengan agak tidak rela. Kapan lagi mereka bisa gandengan, coba?

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kedua orang ini sudah baikan? Atau jangan-jangan keduanya justru sudah lupa?

Singkat cerita, mereka pun menaiki bus yang akan mengantar mereka. Sakura turun di halte kedua, namun anehnya Sasuke ikut turun.

"Kenapa kau juga turun?" tanya Sakura datar namun terselip nada heran di dalamnya.

"Ini sudah gelap, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan kau tiba tepat waktu."

Sakura melengos. "Terserahlah."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Cuaca malam itu cukup cerah, walau bintang-bintang tak begitu kelihatan karena polusi cahaya. Hanya ada bulan separuh yang menggantung di atas langit yang kelam. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke menyukainya. Terasa sedikit... romantis?

"Sudah sampai."

Keduanya berhenti melangkah. Sasuke menatap sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi di hadapannya. Tidak mewah, malah terkesan kumuh.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Jelek?" jawab Sakura sinis.

"Kau seharusnya bisa tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak," kata Sasuke simpati.

"Ini cukup layak untukku."

"Tapi – "

"Dan seingatku aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dikasihani," sela Sakura tajam.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sudah maklum bahwa gadis di hadapannya memang 'sedikit' keras kepala.

"Pulanglah. Kau sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di sini," ucap Sakura dingin, lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke cepat.

"Apa lagi si – "

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah kecupan hangat terlebih dulu mendarat di dahi Sakura. Sementara ia bengong, sang pelaku sudah kabur duluan.

"Itu tanda terima kasih dariku! Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" seru Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"U-UCHIHA SIALAAAN!"

Malamnya, Sakura terkena insomnia parah.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Review, yaaa! ^^"


	13. Chapter 13

Fuaaaaaaah! Baru updead! XD #telat

Maaf ya C13 ini updead-nya telat banget, 3 bulan!

Soalnya, selama 3 bulan ini aku sekolah n gak bias pulang, n Diana sibuk kerja.

Jadi, baru sempet updead sekarang~ XD #dilempar uang(?)

Okeh lah sekali lagi maaf n happy reading! XD

* * *

.

.

'Konan, Sakura, Tousan pergi dulu ya?'

'Cepat pulang, Tousan!'

'Harus cepat pulaaang~!'

'Iya, iya, Tousan akan segera pulang. Kalian jangan nakal, ya, Tousan sayang kalian...'

.

.

'Kaasan, kapan Tousan pulang?'

'Saku kangen Tousan...'

'K-kalian yang sabar ya... Tousan pasti akan segera pulang...'

.

.

'Tidak! Jangan sita rumah kami!'

'Rumah kalian? Cih! Seharusnya kau cari dulu dan suruh suamimu yang brengsek itu untuk membayar hutangnya pada kami kalau ingin rumah kalian kembali!'

'Kaasan... kenapa kita tidak boleh masuk ke rumah? Sakura mau masuk...'

'Hiks... Kaasan, rumah kita...'

'Sakura... Konan...'

.

.

'Dasar pencuri busuk! Kembalikan daganganku!'

'Konan, Sakura! Cepat lari!'

'Jangan kabur kalian! Hei, pencuri!'

'Kaasan... Aku sudah _nggak _kuat...'

'Bertahanlah Konan, kita harus terus berlari! Ayo!'

'Kaasan... hiks... Sakura takut...'

.

.

"HAH!"

Sakura tersentak dengan napas terengah. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi sampai ujung rahangnya. Sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran, ia mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya terpejam, sementara nafasnya perlahan mulai teratur. Ia lalu bangkit dengan posisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, meraih jam beker dari atas meja dan menelitinya lewat keremangan cahaya.

Jam 5 kurang 15 menit. Sial, ia baru tertidur satu jam lebih dan sekarang sudah terbangun lagi.

Mimpi sialan.

Angel Ruii

Seharusnya, hari ini berjalan seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi."

"Yo!"

Siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran, saling menyapa, mengobrol, berkejaran, bermesraan... ehm, intinya semua tampak berjalan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tapi, kenapa dari tadi perasaan Sakura tidak enak?

"Yo, Sakura!"

"Ah, hai, Tenten."

Sakura mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis untuk temannya yang berambut cepol itu, dan dibalas Tenten dengan memberikan cengirannya yang biasa. Keduanya lalu berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, menyapa Ino dan Hinata yang sudah tiba duluan.

"Sakura! Bagaimana liburanmu? Pasti menyenangkan!" seru Ino semangat.

"Ckckck, yang namanya liburan itu pasti menyenangkan, baka! Yah... walau cuma 2 hari, sih..." Tenten menimpali.

_'Apanya yang menyenangkan?' _batin Sakura dongkol, mengingat acara pulang kampungnya kemarin yang berantakan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, kenapa kantung ma-matamu tampak menghitam?" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk ke kelopak mata Sakura yang memang terlihat gelap.

"Eh, benar, Sakura! Aku juga baru sadar!" seru Tenten.

"Aa, ini... aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, mungkin karena itu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh, bukankah justru seharusnya kau bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanya Ino heran.

Karena bingung harus menjawab apa, Sakura hanya bisa bilang, "Err... entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," masih dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Tidak mungkin, 'kan, dia jawab karena jidatnya telah dici-

Sudahlah.

"Ohayou."

Ini dia, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!" balas Ino riang.

"Wah, wah... Seperti biasa, tiap kali berada di dekat Sakura, kau tampak makin bersinar," goda Tenten sambil mengerling jahil pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, malas mencari ekspresi lain untuk menanggapi ucapan Tenten yang baginya tidak lucu.

"Psst."

Sakura yang baru akan beranjak ke bangkunya, seketika berhenti saat mendengar suara bisikan di dekatnya.

"Menurutmu, apa reaksi mereka kalau kukatakan bahwa kita telah 'berlibur' bersama?"

Haha. Pagi-pagi udah nyari ribut, nih.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, akan kupastikan seisi sekolah ini tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang maha agung takut pada hantu," desisnya, sengit.

"Aa, kalau begitu aku juga akan bilang kalau Haruno Sakura yang serba bisa ternyata takut pada hewan kecil tak berdaya, yaitu... apa ya sebutannya? Larva?"

Entah bagaimana caranya, tak ada yang menyadari pembicaraan -err... saling ancam?- di antara mereka berdua. Yang jelas, Sakura kini tak bisa berkutik. Sasuke punya 2 kartu, sedangkan dia hanya punya satu. Artinya? Bendera putih.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Dan Naruto datang merusak suasana. Menurut Sasuke saja, tentunya.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Ck, kau ini! Aku sudah berbaik hati memanggil namamu dengan benar, apa susahnya kau balas dengan hal yang setimpal!" seru Naruto jengkel.

"Hn, Naruto–" sang Namikaze nyengir. "–dobe."

Ada yang sependapat bahwa Naruto yang sedang ceberut itu imut-imut?

Dan adakah yang sadar kalau Hinata sedang kejang-kejang di tempat duduknya?

"Wah, pagi-pagi sudah ramai, nih! Ikutan, dong!" Kiba yang baru datang langsung menerobos masuk ke kumpulan para remaja itu. Di belakangnya, Sai dan Shikamaru yang juga baru datang tampaknya akan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, saat mereka sedang berheboh ria, diam-diam Sakura sudah keluar dari kelas itu. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu melangkah di sepanjang koridor, di mana masih dipenuhi murid yang berlalu-lalang. Bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi, namun tak ada sedikit pun niat di benaknya untuk kembali. Selain karena sedang tidak _mood_ belajar, kelas yang berisik, dan adanya makhluk-setengah-ayam yang terus menghantuinya, ia juga sedang ngantuk berat. Lelah karena perjalanan kemarin saja belum hilang, ditambah ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Daripada nanti _low-batt_(?), mending istirahat aja dulu.

Dan tempat yang paling cocok? Ruang kesehatan, dong! Nanti minta Shizune-san saja yang menyampaikan surat izin untuk sensei-nya. Toh, ini _nggak_ termasuk bolos, 'kan?

Angel Ruii

"TEME!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, baka-Dobe?" Sasuke menatap sengit pada Naruto yang baru saja berteriak tepat di telinganya. Heran, deh, sebenarnya apa yang ditelan bocah kuning satu ini semasa kecilnya hingga punya suara sebesar itu?

Naruto hanya nyengir watados sambil melirik ke arah ponsel di tangan Sasuke. "Hehehe... dasar Uchiha gagal, kasmaran sih kasmaran, tapi jangan sebegitunya, dong. Kurasa ponselmu pun sudah bosan kau pelototi terus."

"Cerewet. Berhentilah merusak kesenangan orang lain, pirang bodoh!"

"Ck, terserah, deh!" Naruto tak ambil pusing. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hn? Apanya?" Sasuke menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar HP-nya.

"Kau dan Sakura-chan, apakah ada perkembangan?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Hn... entahlah."

"Yang jelas, Teme!"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Saat mulai terasa ada kemajuan, tak lama kemudian pasti ada masalah lagi. Jadinya yah... begitulah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Suasana kelas tampak sepi karena sebagian besar penghuninya bermigrasi massal ke kantin, berhubung sedang jam istirahat. Tak terkecuali Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Sasuke masih dengan intens menatap layar ponselnya, dengan foto Sakura yang diambilnya diam-diam terpampang manis di sana. Sakura yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya, dengan wajah datarnya, dengan segala ketidakpeduliannya.

Tapi, Sasuke tetap suka.

Andai saja bisa, ia sangat ingin menemani gadis itu sekarang. Kau tak tahu betapa kagetnya dia saat sadar Sakura sudah lenyap entah ke mana dan dia -secara sepihak- menyalahkan Naruto atas hal ini. Ia pun semakin cemas begitu Shizune-san datang ke kelas dan bilang kalau Sakura sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau saja Asuma-sensei bisa sedikit lebih bertoleransi terhadap orang yang sedang dijerat api asmara, ia pasti sudah melesat menuju ruang kesehatan. Sayangnya, mengharapkan hal itu pada Asuma sama saja dengan berharap Chouji mau membagi keripik kentangnya yang tinggal sebiji kepadamu.

Jadi saat waktu istirahat tiba, tanpa buang waktu lagi ia segera beranjak untuk menemui Sakura. Namun, belum apa-apa ia sudah keburu disambut dengan lemparan bantal.

''Pergilah...''

Walau seluruh tubuhnya berada di balik selimut, tapi dari nada suaranya Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura benar-benar tak ingin diganggu. Jadi, sebagai cowok yang baik dan pengertian maka dengan terpaksa ia undur diri.

"Kau tidak bosan, ya?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya atas perkataan Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lama, tapi statusmu dengan Sakura-chan belum berubah juga. Malah yang kulihat, sikap Sakura-chan padamu makin... yah, kau tahu sendiri," Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu bersandar di bangkunya. "Aku tak tahu masalahnya ada pada siapa, tapi kalau begini terus, kurasa ada saatnya kau harus menyerah, Teme."

Sasuke terdiam, mencoba meresapi ucapan Naruto. Lima detik kemudian, sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya.

"Kau tak mengerti, Naruto."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, bingung sekaligus heran. Bingung dengan apanya yang dia-tak-mengerti, dan heran karena tumben-tumbenan Sasuke bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Bukan karena dia cantik atau karena dia pintar, tapi karena karakternya yang begitu kuat. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya. Keteguhan, ketegaran, perjuangan, dan pengorbanannya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Kau tahu, saat menyadari itu semua, aku jadi merasa rendah dan buruk sekali. Aku, dibanding dirinya sama sekali bukan apa-apa," Sasuke tersenyum pahit sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memberikan pelajaran yang berharga untukku. Hebat, 'kan? Jadi jangan heran kalau aku... terlanjur 'jatuh' terlalu dalam, padanya."

Apa reaksi Naruto? Seperti biasa; cengo. Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi.

"Sudahlah, kujelaskan seperti apapun orang idiot sepertimu tidak akan mengerti!"

Naruto cepat-cepat menyahut, "T-tunggu dulu! Aku, 'kan, tidak minta penjelasan sepanjang itu darimu! Lagipula... daripada mendengar kicauanmu itu, aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan wajahmu saat bercerita tadi." Naruto menyeringai, sementara Sasuke berusaha keras agar tidak kelepasan _blushing_.

Memangnya, ekspresi Sasuke tadi gimana, sih?

"Jadi, inti dari semua omong kosongmu itu apa?" ejek Naruto, namun ia serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Sasuke mendengus, namun tak urung ia tersenyum juga. "Intinya, aku menyayanginya, dan ingin membuatnya bahagia..."

Kini, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum. Bukan senyuman jahil seperti biasanya, tapi berupa senyuman tulus sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk sang sahabat.

_'Sasuke benar-benar sudah berubah...'_

"Heh, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau semakin kelihatan idiot, Dobe."

Senyum Naruto seketika menghilang. _Well_, tampaknya kau harus menarik lagi pikiranmu barusan, Namikaze.

"Huaah~ akhirnya sampai juga! Kantin saat jam istirahat benar-benar seperti neraka!" Kiba langsung menghempaskan diri ke bangkunya. Berikutnya, Sai dan Shikamaru menyusul masuk ke kelas itu dengan sekantong plastik penuh makanan di tangan masing-masing.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian, sih? Merepotkan!"

"Itu karena kau sudah tidur sejak jam pelajaran pertama. Kau perlu lebih banyak bergerak agar otot-ototmu tidak kaku," Sai berujar sambil meletakkan kantong plastik di tangannya ke atas meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yeah, dan yang terjadi di sana adalah aku hampir tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, sialan."

Kiba dan Naruto langsung ngakak di tempat. Sai tersenyum _innocent_. Sasuke menyeringai. Alasannya sama; karena Shikamaru yang sedang mengomel tampak mirip dengan ibunya, Nara Yoshino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan sudah sembuh, ya?" kata Kiba sambil mengambil acak sebungkus roti dari dalam plastik di tangan Sai.

Mendengar nama sang pujaan hati disebut-sebut, Sasuke pun langsung bereaksi.

"Apa katamu? Sakura sudah sembuh?"

"Tadi kulihat dia di situ, di samping jendela ini. Tapi waktu mau kusapa dia keburu pergi. Jalannya cepat lagi, mau ke toilet mungkin?" jawab Kiba.

Di samping jendela, huh? Oke, berita bagus.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memasang tampang horor. Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, karena sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pun tidak ambil pusing.

_'J-jangan bilang dia... sudah mendengar semuanya?'_

Angel Ruii

Sayangnya, iya.

Ya, Sakura memang sudah sembuh... eh, sebenarnya dia nggak sakit, sih. Cuma sedang lesu, _badmood_, dan sebangsanya.

Terus... ya, Sakura memang buru-buru ke toilet. Tapi bukan karena kebelet, melainkan karena wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Jadi di sana dia hanya membasuh mukanya dengan air kran yang dingin. Namun, tampaknya tidak cukup berpengaruh.

Oh ya, dia memang mendengar semuanya, lho!

_'Apa... dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya itu?'__  
_  
Menurut lo?

_'Sial, aku jadi makin malas kembali ke kelas...'__  
_  
Makanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan. _Well_, nggak mungkin dia mau mendekam di toilet ini lebih lama lagi, 'kan? Alasannya, apalagi kalau bukan karena tatapan pengunjung toilet lain yang rata-rata berpikiran 'ngapain-itu-cewek-rambut-pink-cengo-di-depan-kaca-wastafel'.

Kacaunya, belum sampai sepuluh meter keluar dari areal toilet, dia malah menabrak seseorang sehingga terhuyung dua langkah ke belakang. Salah sendiri, sih, jalan sambil melamun.

"Maaf, aku kurang memperhatikan jalanku," ucapnya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Hn, tak apa."

Tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya, Sakura langsung pergi. Tidak ada niat lain baginya selain menenangkan diri di suatu tempat – ruang kesehatan. Dan... ah, tiba-tiba dia berharap mengalami amnesia dadakan.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi dirinya sampai menghilang di balik tikungan.

_'Akhirnya... kutemukan.'_

Sementara itu, di kelas, Sasuke sedang mencekik Naruto, entah karena alasan apa.

* * *

TBC

* * *

XDDD (?)

Jangan lupa review ya, Bebs! #cuih #digaplokin


End file.
